Wherever You Will Go
by blackNdeadly
Summary: What if Olivia Pope had left on the plane her father forced her on? What if Cyrus couldn't convince her to stay? And so, she runs away, disappears to Australia while Cyrus tries to help and Fitz is left wondering where she is, not knowing she left for good. With the help of an old friend, will she come back? Or will she stay away for ever? Takes place during 3x01...rated T for now
1. Chapter 1 - Hell Or High Water

**Hi All…**

**Okay…I know…I'm really crazy…am starting another story when I already have one and I haven't updated it yet…I have an excuse though! My time and mind has been taken up by Scandal…you know, the one where Olivia Pope is in love with the President and vice versa? Yeah, I'm a little obsessed with this show…like a maniac…So I'm starting my own Olivia and Fitz story…but you my dear readers have a choice…read this chapter and help me decide if I should start this one, and still do both my Hobbit story and this one or just finish my 'An Aussie Adventure' and then start this one…I will give you a chapter to help me decide…I couldn't help it guys...I love this show..**

**Okay, so this takes off as a 'what if' story. So basically, what if Olivia didn't get off that plane when her arse-hole of a father forced her onto that plane and Cyrus was trying to talk her out of it. Instead she decides to go…and so the story begins…**

**Enjoy Peeps…**

* * *

**Chapter One – Hell or High Water**

"_Olivia, you're getting on that plane come hell or high water…and honey, I'm the hell and the high water."_

Olivia sighed as she sat down in the chair, the folder of her new life in her hand. She stared at the folder and then looked out the window, staring at the figure of her father as the plane began to move out of the hanger. She sighed again till suddenly the air hostess interrupted her thoughts.

"We'll be taking off in a moment. Can I get you anything to drink?" the air hostess asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No…Can I borrow your phone?"

The air hostess stared at the iPhone before nodding and handing the phone over to Olivia. Olivia nodded her thanks and stared at it, wondering who to call. There was Harrison, but her father said that he would be fine. As much she wanted to call the only person that mattered, she couldn't. He was after all; a busy man but she couldn't call him. Although it pained her not to hear his voice, she knew that she could only call one person. She typed in the number in the phone and waited.

He picked up straight away.

"_Liv, where are you?"_

She sighed. "I'm sitting in a jet on a runway."

"_Where are you going?"_

"Nowhere…I'm just disappearing."

"_That's not an option."_

"It is…apparently it's very simple. I should just get on this plane and disappear into thin air."

"_Liv, please…don't do this…"_

Liv shook her head. "Why, so that you could this and put me under the bus? I know how this goes. I can run this plan in my sleep. You…Burned…Me."

"_I burned you? Unless you burned me, we are on the same side."_

"Are we? Who leaked my name Cy?"

"_When I found out, they will suffer. Now get off the plane!"_

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"_Livvie…"_

"Tell him I said goodbye."

"_Olivia…OLIVIA!"_

"What?"

"_If you disappear…if you disappear, he will think that I had something to do with this and he will never trust me again. He doesn't trust me as it is. I will not be able to help him out…if he thinks you're dead or gone, he will think that I have deceived him. Don't run! I will do my best to fix this…"_

"When you aren't a monster…"

"_I am a monster…I'm your monster…I will fix this. I will put the rumour of you having an affair with the President to rest. I will put it down…I will bury it…I just need a little time and I just need you not to run…Liv, get off the plane…as my friend, please get off…."_

She gulped, tears threatening fall down her face. "I can't Cy…please, you don't know…I'm not running because it's my decision. It's my father's decision. He controls me and he will stop at nothing to protect me so please, just let me go…and please tell Fi-…just let him know…just let him know. I will come back. Don't worry, I will come back. I don't know when, but I will come back."

"_Oliva, what do you mean that your father is behind this? Who is your father? What aren't you telling me? Olivia tell me, and I can help. I know that we've had our ups and downs but I can help. Just don't do this….Please, it will break him. He will never recover…just let me help you..you wanna be with him? I will try to make that happen. I don't care anymore…just don't leave. I'm begging you, don't leave…stay."_

"You can't help Cy…no one can, at least not with my father in charge. Goodbye Cyrus. I love you…you are truly the greatest friend I could ever ask for. I find a way to let you know that I am safe, wherever I go. Bye…"

"_Olivia!"_

She pressed the end call button on the phone and gasped, not noticing the tears falling silently down her face and so, looked at the window. She knew that it was a bad idea, leaving when she knew that she should stay but for some reason, she had to go. She had to leave. The air hostess walked over to her and held out her hand for the phone.

Olivia nodded, and handed it over. "Sorry…uh, do you know where we are going?"

"Ma'am, I…" the hostess hesitated.

"I won't tell anybody…I just need to know." She pleaded.

The hostess nodded. "Australia…a town called Bundaberg. It's not exactly a big town. But it's small and kind of remote. It's a good place to stay for the next out months before we move you to Brussels."

"I see…can I just make one more call? Your phone can make international phone calls?" Olivia asked.

"It can but I-"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna call anybody here. You see I have a friend who lives in Australia, Brisbane, to be exact. I just want to call her and let her meet me there."

The hostess hesitated. "Everything has already been arranged. I-"

"I'm going to need a friend to help me. Don't worry, she's a good friend. She won't tell or anything."

The hostess nodded and handed back the phone to Olivia. Olivia typed in a number and waited for it to ring. A very tired and womanly voice answered.

"_This has better be an emergency or otherwise I will seriously unleash hell to you for waking me up after I only just got into bed! Please tell me why on would you wake me up? Do have you a death wish?!"_

Olivia smiled. "Jenny it's me…Liv…"

"_Oh….hi Liv…sorry for my outburst but I've a kinda pretty fucked up day today…remind me again why I started working for the defence force? Why couldn't I just stay in Bundy and be a normal doctor?"_

"I don't know…but I need your help."

"_Sure, anything….tell me what you need."_

"I'm coming your way to Bundaberg. I don't have time to explain but I need help."

"_I'll be there…I'll let work know that I'm quitting and moving back to Bundaberg."_

Olivia sighed. "That's not what I meant. I-"

"_I know what you meant but you wouldn't be coming to Australia or even asking for help unless you were in deep shit. Now you've helped me in the past and now it's my turn. And besides, I've wanted to quit this job for ages and you just gave me a reason."_

"Thank you…I'll see you soon."

"_See you soon Liv. Liv, before we hang up, can I ask, just how deep are you in?"_

"Deep…"

0*0*0*0*0

Cyrus Beene stared at his phone, his heart breaking. Convincing Olivia was not an easy thing and now he failed. He failed her, he failed himself and he failed the one man that was his life's purpose, Fitz. Cyrus sighed and then threw his phone onto the table in anger. He was angry, angry at himself and at Olivia but more at himself. If he had just left well enough alone, Olivia wouldn't have to have to leave and she would've been here, and Fitz would have been happy. Sure, it was a political scandal, letting the President divorce his wife and marry the mistress but now, all was lost. Someone had leaked Olivia's name and now, she was gone, vanished into thin air not on her terms. Her father did this. Cyrus didn't know who her father was, but he was determined to find out, and bring his best girlfriend home. He knew he could tell Fitz just yet, but he had to confide in someone, and he knew just who.

0*0*0*0*0

Harrison Wright was not a patient man. He was brilliant yes, but not patient and now, he was in an even more worry state. News had broken out that Olivia, his boss, was the President's mistress, thanks to a legitimate but anonymous source told to a reporter. Harrison was waiting for his boss to call but the only phone calls he got were from the press and although the team had disconnected the landlines, the press still managed to get a hold of the team's mobile phone numbers and it was driving them crazy. They would have turned their phones off, but they were waiting from a call from the one person that matters. And so far, she hadn't called them. The team was in Olivia's office, watching the news and waiting for a phone call. Quinn was sitting on the lounge; Huck was sitting at Olivia's desk, on his computer, typing furiously. Abby was pacing back and forth and Harrison was standing near the window, looking down at the massive group of reporters all gathered up at the front of the office building. They had been there since the early morning.

"Where the hell could she be? I mean, I have tried calling her but no answer…God, this is madness!" Abby frantically paced back forth in the office.

"She could be anywhere. I mean, do you see the press? She should be far away from here. She could be at home or she's with…" Quinn mumbled.

"Don't say it. As of this moment, it's just a rumour. Nothing more, nothing less. A rumour." Harrison said, turning around and facing the team. His phone then vibrated and he groaned, but became hopeful that it could be her. He pulled it out of his pocket. Huck stopped typing and Abby stopped pacing.

"Olivia?" he asked, hoping it was her. The team stared at him with anticipation.

"_No…this is Cyrus Beene. Is this Harrison Wright?"_

Harrison sighed. "Yes, this is he. What can I do for you, Mr Beene?"

The team sighed in disappointment, but were curious as to why the Chief of Staff to the President was calling. Because if he was calling that could only mean one thing. Either Olivia was with at the house or at a secure location. Abby sat down and Huck nodded, typing into his computer.

"_I have some news…about Olivia."_

Harrison frowned, walking over to the desk and putting the phone on speaker. "You have news about Olivia? Oh, okay…well is she okay? Is she with you or him? What's happening?"

Abby and Quinn stood up from the couch and walked over to desk, excited that someone had news, even if it was from the White House.

"_She's gone, Mr Wright…she disappeared. Got a plane and disappeared into thin air."_

"Call me Harrison…what do you mean she's disappeared?" Harrison asked.

"_Meaning, she was forced onto a plane and was taken to god knows where and I don't if she will ever come back despite telling me that she will find a way."_

Abby was shaking her head. "No…she couldn't have…she wouldn't. You must have forced her to leave. I mean you have the power, so you made her leave!"

"_Unfortunately I didn't…while I do have the power, I didn't make her disappear. In fact I pleaded with her to stay but she was persistent. She left…and now I have failed…she's gone…which is why it is important that no one knows about this. At least for now…it is just until we have a plan in motion."_

"What about the President? Does he know?" Harrison asked.

"_No…Don't worry about him. You leave him to me. But now, we need plan the next step. And the next step is putting to rest the rumours. Make the story disappear, or bury it or just get rid of Olivia's name. Give the press another name if you have to. Just bury Liv's name. Make the press believe that it is not Olivia Pope who had the affair with the President. I don't know how, but fix it. You are all fixers, so if we work together and fix this, we can focus on bringing Livvie home. I was wrong…"_

"Wrong, sir? What were you wrong about?"Huck asked.

"_About Olivia…about Fitz. If he finds out about this, it will destroy him. He loves her…I know that now. Only a little too late I'm afraid."_

"Never mind that, Mr Beene. It's between Olivia and the President. What do you mean that it wasn't you that made her disappear?" Harrison asked.

"_It's her father, who apparently has more power than the President. Find out who it is. I know it's Olivia, but until we can find out, we won't be able to bring Livvie back. Listen I have to go, but I will issue you all passes at the security gate, so that you can come by today and start working, if you wish. You have the support of the white house, so use whatever resources you need. I have to go…I will speak to you later."_

The team heard a click and then a dial tone. Harrison sighed as the team looked at the phone in shock. Harrison cleared throat and nodded his head.

"Alright team, let's get to work. Abby, found out who the source was, why he or she would leak Liv's name and just found out about the source. Huck, profile on Liv…find out who her father is, etc. Quinn, you're with me." Harrison ordered. Abby and Huck nodded and got to work.

Quinn frowned. "What? Where are we going?"

"The White House. We're going to bring Olivia home."

0*0*0*0*0

Doctor Jennifer McLeod was a strange woman, so strange that she gave up her job and decided to move back to her home town to be there for one of her closest friends and give her whatever she needed. Jennifer, or Jenny as she liked to be called, told her assistant to handle affairs while she gave up her role as the main operational psychologist in the Australian Defence Force and she had a side job of helping various clients through her role as psychologist. She had a superpower, and it was that she could tell when someone was lying. It was all about micro expressions and facial expressions, but she was good at telling who was lying and who was not. She was good at finding out secrets. After all, it was all about language. And right now, as she stood at the Bundaberg Airport, watching Olivia walk off the plane, she knew that Liv was in pain. Her face, dark and beautiful, looked tired and her chocolate brown eyes were sad. Olivia was wearing tights, a white jacket and runners.

But she didn't have time to ask questions as soon as Olivia saw her, Olivia ran to her and hugged Jenny tightly. There was a man nearby but she didn't care because her friend needed her. Her closet friend, who met when Jenny was doing a semester at Harvard University and Olivia, was studying her last year in law. The two met in the college bar and hit off and have been best friends since. When Jenny graduated with her degree, she worked under Olivia. It wasn't until a few years ago, when Olivia left the law firm to work on the governor's campaign, she decided to come back to Australia and take the job in the Australian Defence Force.

Jenny hugged Olivia tightly and was surprised because Olivia was not a hugger. In fact she was a tough girl when it came to her emotions, so Olivia running to her and hugging her was surprising. But she didn't care.

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"So, what have you done this time?" Jenny asked.

"Well, let's see…where do I start?" Olivia said. Olivia smiled at Jenny and observed her. Jenny was born half-caste, to a father who was a full blooded aboriginal and a mother who was Italian. It was a strange mix but it gave the white but also dark skin that Jenny had that made her looked tanned but she wasn't and her long wavy brown hair, which at the moment had red highlights in it and was tied up in a pony-tail. But the best bit that Olivia loved about Jenny was her eyes, which were a hazel green, which just made Jenny mysterious. But Olivia also loved the fact that Jenny was a talker. She laughed quietly to herself as she observed Jenny's outfit. Jenny was wearing dark blue denim jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt and thongs.

"Miss Pope?" a voice asked. The two women turned around and saw the gentleman who was watching them before.

"Yes?" Olivia replied warily.

"I work for you father. He has entrusted me to look after you and get you settled in." he told them.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you but no. You can tell my father I don't want anything to do with him anymore. Assure him that I will stay away, but I already have some help and I am sure as hell that I don't want anything to do with my father. He is the one that has put me in this state and I want nothing to do with him."

The man frowned. "But ma'am-"

"But nothing...you heard miss Pope. Now, go. I may have quit my job from the Australian Defence Force, but I believe I still have some power. She will be safe with me." Jenny interrupted. "Rest assured, she will safe with me and will be staying with me."

The gentleman nodded and walked away. Olivia looked at Jenny and sighed. The two walked out of the airport and walked towards Jenny's car, which was a red RAV 4. Olivia got into the passenger seat and placed the folder in her lap. Jenny got into the driver's seat, started the car up and drove out of the airport, onto the highway.

"So, talk to me. What's happening?" Jenny asked, after they had been driving for a little while.

"Well, how far has the news spread?" Olivia asked.

"They announced that the President had an affair with you last night. And so far, it hasn't caused much reaction but there are some people talking about but to be honest, the President having an affair with a woman really doesn't matter here. We are more into the flood disasters and the fact that Tony Abbott is a dickhead. Why anybody would vote for the Liberal party is beyond me, I mean I'm a Labour supporter but whatever. We more focused on issues around Australia, but then again we do have the magazines. And since new magazines don't come until Monday, we don't know just how much damage has been in Australia. Maybe we just won't tell people you're Olivia Pope." Jenny told her.

"Well, actually, my father has given me this folder that has my new identity, documents about a Swiss bank account and such but I haven't had the chance to open it." Olivia told her.

Jenny nodded. "Okay, this is not like you. I mean, you're Olivia Pope, the fixer. Why aren't you back in the States fighting this? I mean, you're like a gladiator in a suit. Hell, you're_ the_ gladiator in the suit. Why aren't you fighting back?"

Olivia sighed. "Because…I'm tired. I'm tired of having to hide myself away. I'm tired of putting on that persona and being Olivia Pope, the tough lawyer who is the gladiator in the suit. The tough woman who is the fixer…she fixes things. The fixer who is in love with one of most powerful men on the planet and she can't have him. No matter hard she tries or he tries, they can't be together and I'm sick and tired of the mind games, the manipulation…I'm over it. That's why I left. Even after someone was trying so hard to talk me out of going, and I wanted to, I wanted to stay, but then I chickened and took the easy way out."

Jenny nodded and pulled the car over to the side, and turned to Olivia. "I know it's not my place to ask and you have told me part of the story…well some of it but I thought you told me that it was over. You told me that you had moved on and found someone new. I mean, didn't you stay that you had a guy named Jake or somebody?"

Olivia nodded. "His name was Jake but it's over. And he was working for Fitz, protecting me. Apparently I was his assignment."

Jenny frowned. "Okay, but how did you get back with Fitz?"

"I told him that if he wanted to be with me, he had to earn me. And so, on the night that Mellie announced that the President having an affair, he was with me. He sat there, on my couch as we watched the clock go down on his marriage and he stayed."

"Okay…I'm still bloody confused, but anyway." Jenny mumbled.

Olivia sighed. "I know I haven't told you much. I mean, I know that you and I email each other all the time but last two weeks have been hectic. I think that's why I gave up, because I was tired and there was so much going back and forth and I had enough."

Jenny nodded. "I understand, truly I do, but promise me something."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Promise me that you will never give up. I mean take a break now, but when you are ready, fight. Fight for you. Fight for love, for whatever you have with him and you go back and you fight. Because honey, you are Olivia Pope and Olivia Pope never gives up. I know you're tired, so take a break, and then fight. I will be by your side. And if you truly love him, then believe that one day, you two will be together and then nothing can stop you but until then, never ever give up hope. But for now, have a break…because after what you've been through, honey you need it." Jenny pleaded.

Olivia nodded. "I promise…I will never give up."

Jenny hugged Olivia and smiled. "Well, never took you for a hugger."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah…."

They broke apart and smiled at each other. Jenny started the car up and drove off the ledge, heading out to North Bundaberg, where she had a house and a land on Patterson Street.

Olivia frowned. "Where are we going?"

"My house... I have a house, well land really. I told you about my grandfather right?" Jenny asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes… He was an aboriginal Elder and that he passed away a few years ago and it's your dad that's now Elder, correct?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, but he's now in Brisbane, he lives in Brisbane and since I packed up and left and told I was moving back here, he didn't hesitate to give me the keys for the house. In fact he was glad that I was out of ADF and going home. Now I can help you and try and find a job in this town. Can't be that hard, trying to find a job as a psychologist in this town. You gonna open that package?"

"Yeah…" Olivia mumbled, as she opened the folder. Inside was a bunch of papers, a passport and a visa-debit ATM card. She picked up the passport and opened it, looking at her new name and identity.

"Want to know my new name?" she asked.

Jenny nodded. "Sure, though I'm still gonna call you Liv or Livvie, just when it's just us two but yeah, let's have it. What's your new name miss?"

"Lucy…well, Lucille James to be exact." Olivia told her.

Jenny scoffed. "Welcome to the world, Miss Lucille James."

* * *

**So...what shall I do? I own nothing but Jenny, my aussie chick...have to have an aussie chick in my stories...Please read, leave a review...if you liked it, tell me, if you love it, tell me..if you hate it, i'd like to know why or if there is any criticism, please review...**

**Love bNd**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Too Late Now

**Hi All…**

**So…I take that I'm continuing this story? Oh goody…I love me some Olitz…in fact I've even made a tribute video which I will upload onto youtube sometime this week or the next…anyway, a new chapter for all…Enjoy!**

**Love bNd…**

* * *

**Chapter Two – A Little Too Late Now**

Cyrus Beene was in the Oval officers, listening to various advisors, aids and such working out a plan to try and calm the situation down. But he wasn't really listening. He was too deep in thought about Olivia, and how he couldn't help her. Despite their differences, he truly did love her like a daughter. And now she was gone. He didn't really care much about Jeannine talking strategies and such. He just wanted to fix the problem and bring Livvie home.

"Cyrus…Cyrus?"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the voice. It came from none other than Fitzgerald Grant the Third otherwise known as the President. Cyrus nodded.

"Yes Mr President?" Cyrus asked, looking at the President, was sitting across from him on the lounge. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit, with a striped tie and had his legs crossed, staring intensely at Cyrus.

"We've been talking strategies for the last half an hour and you've been just sitting there in your own world. Care to join us?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus nodded. "Sorry sir…just it's been a busy day and I've had a lot on my mind."

Fitz scoffed. "So have I, but yet here I am listening to strategies when there is somewhere else that I much rather be and you know that. You know where I want to be but I am here, listening to strategies."

Cyrus stared at Fitz, who gazed back and then sighed. "Jeannine, can I have the room?"

Jeannine frowned, along with the other advisors. "But sir-"

"I need the room!" Cyrus spoke a little louder.

Jeannine nodded and so left the room, along with the others, leaving just him and Fitz in the room. When the door closed, Cyrus sighed and looked down at his feet, wondering what to say. He couldn't tell Fitz about Olivia just yet but he needed to. Just when was the question.

"Talk to me…what's going on?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus thought about how he was going to break the news about Olivia. He should tell Fitz, but it would break him.

Cyrus then shook his head and sighed. "Nothing, Mr President…I mean, we have a situation on our hands and I don't know how to go about it."

Fitz nodded. "That's highly unusual. Most of the time you have a solution but now you don't. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Who, Mr President?" Cyrus asked, trying to avoid the answering the question.

"Don't avoid the question. You know who I am talking about. Did you talk to her?" Fitz asked again.

"Yes…she's…she's fine. She's working, keeping busy. In fact I've hired her and her team to help us bury these rumours. Clear Liv's name and move on." Cyrus told him.

Fitz nodded. "Good…good that you talked to her and hired her team to help us through this stressful time. That's good…so tell me, why is she avoiding me?"

Cyrus looked down at his feet before turning to Fitz. "I don't know Mr President. But maybe it would be best that you didn't talk to her, at least for a little, just until all this blows over."

Fitz sighed. "Of course…instead of trying to put the rumours to rest, we should be working through. Maybe tell the truth to the press. In fact, let's do that. Let's tell the world that I, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third fell in love with another woman and had a full blown affair with her. Let's tell them that I was and still am considering divorcing my wife. Let's tell them that I want to marry the woman I love, who just happens to be Olivia Pope. Let's, for once, tell them the truth."

Cyrus shook head. "We can't do that Fitz…At least not now. We have to smart about this."

Fitz sighed. "I will be with her. Make no mistake about that. I want to be with the woman I love and I aim to be with her."

Cyrus nodded. "I know…but we need to be careful. Let's do this the right and reveal the truth the right way."

"What's going on?" Fitz asked.

"What do you mean, Mr President?" Cyrus replied.

"You don't really support my relationship with Olivia and yet here you are, saying that we should be smart and do this the right way. What changed?" Fitz observed.

"Just coming to my senses, I guess. Just realising what you've been trying to tell me for years and now it just makes sense and I realised that I was thinking of my own selfish reasons but at the end of the day, the only person that matters is you. And you are unhappy. Look Fitz, I love you like my own son and I want you to be happy. You wanna run the re-election for President, we will do that. You wanna divorce Mellie, we will do that. You wanna be with Olivia, I will make it happen. But we have to be smart about this. Okay?" Cyrus explained.

Fitz nodded. "Okay then…"

"Okay then." Cyrus repeated.

"So what do we do now?" Fitz asked.

"We get started on trying to put these rumours to rest."

**0*0*0*0*0**

Olivia sat in the huge bathtub at Jenny's house, thinking of the one person that mattered the most to her. She had been thinking about him constantly since arriving to Bundaberg a few days ago. He was all she thought about as she got settled in to the house that she was staying in. Bundaberg was beautiful and Jenny's family home was even more wonderful with open land and it was near an ocean. In other words, it was like an island. In fact, Jenny had told her that the family home was called Patty's Island, because it looked like an island, but she paid no attention because all she could think about was Fitz. She was thinking about how he turned up at her apartment instead of being with Mellie, how he almost gave up his presidency and much more. Fitz had been there for her and she turned him down. She pushed him and for what? Because he killed Verna? Because she didn't think she was good enough? Because she didn't love him enough? No, she did love him…a little too much maybe but she loved him nonetheless and she cursed herself for not letting go and just accepting him. Sure, he killed Verna, but that didn't matter anymore. She too had done worse to him and he forgave her, so she will forgive him for that.

A tear fell down her face and she wiped it away, only to have more fall down. Soon, she was full-blown sobbing in the bathtub and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Liv? I'm coming in…I know you're in the bath but I can hear you honey…and besides, I've seen you naked many times so it doesn't bother me. I'm coming in honey…" Jenny mumbled through the door.

The door open and Jenny walked in. She was wearing pyjama bottoms and another AC/DC shirt as it was night time and Jenny had gotten dressed for bed early. Olivia smiled at Jenny's wardrobe as Jenny came over and sat down on the floor near the bathtub, so that she was facing Olivia.

"Just how many of those shirts do you have? I mean, you use to wear them all the time when you worked for me. Don't you ever get tired of them?" Olivia asked.

"Dude, I'm Australian, and I'm aboriginal, with Italian in me. I live for AD/DC…it's in my blood. So no, I will never get tired of my favourite band. Bitch, why you so skinny? I'm so jealous…" Jenny told her, observing Olivia. While it may be weird to some that Jenny and Olivia were that comfortable around each other, the two friends had been through so much together they considered themselves as sisters. They were sisters, regardless if they weren't blood-related.

Olivia laughed at Jenny's vague attempt to cheer her up, and then stopped as tears threatened to fall down her face again. "I miss him, so much…I mean I keep thinking about how he gave up everything to be with me and I didn't give him anything. I just pushed him away because…"

"Because what?" Jenny asked softly, leaning against the edge of the tub.

"Because I don't deserve him. He's the leader of the free people, the man of the people, and he's married, so he's unavailable. I pushed him away and now, here I am, halfway across the world because I ran like a coward. I should've stayed, I should've fought. But instead I ran, because I was tired." Olivia mumbled sadly, tears welling up in her face.

Jenny nodded. "Like I said, don't give up. It's okay to be tired. Heck I'm tired…but my life is nothing like yours.."

Olivia frowned. "What's happening with you?"

"Nothing you shouldn't worry about…now, we have wine, we have popcorn and we have Sons of Anarchy seasons 1 to 5 on DVD, if you watch that. Sounds good?" Jenny asked.

Olivia smiled. "Sounds good, though I've never seen Sons of Anarchy."

Jenny gasped. "Seriously?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, I've been a little busy, you know, my relationship with the President and such. It's been pretty hectic these last few years."

"I'll say..."Jenny mumbled. Olivia looked at her. "Sorry…"

Olivia sighed. "Do you think I made the right decision? You know, just leaving and not saying goodbye to him?"

"I think that you thought you did what was best. I mean…Oh fuck it…to be honest, you should have gotten off the plane and ran to him. Be with him…who gives a shit about the press, the world…if two people love each other, they will find a way to be together. But then again, I am a hopeless romantic and you are Olivia Pope but honey, eventually, you will have to let go and ask yourself what it is you want? Do you wanna be the gladiator in the suit or do you wanna be with the man you love? Or do you want both? What is it that you want?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know…I've been asked that question and each time I come up blank. It's like I don't deserve to have what I want so I don't know what I want." Olivia answered.

Jenny gasped, grabbing Olivia's hand. "Don't say that…You do deserve to have what you want. You deserve happiness because you've done so much for so many people including me and you never stop to think about what it is you want. You think that you are underserving of everything but honey, you aren't. You….you are extraordinary…and you deserve to be happy. Now, do you wanna continue crying in the bathtub or do you wanna join me for wine, popcorn and very sexy Charlie Hunnam fest? Oh while we're at it, we can find a way to get you home, because you have unfinished business with a certain someone. So you gonna join me or no?"

Olivia smiled, thanking her stars that she had a friend like Jenny. "I'll join you…I'll be out soon."

Jenny stood up and nodded her head. "Good…I'll see you out there."

"And Jenny, you have curves to die for…I may be skinny, but I want your curves. You're the sexy one…" Olivia told Jenny

Jenny smiled at Olivia who smiled back and walked out of the bathroom. She walked out to the kitchen table and grabbed her phone. Typing in a number, she waited for the caller to pick up. She knew that it would be either early morning or still night time but she had to make this call. After a few rings, a very tired but alert male voice answered.

_"Hello?"_

**0*0*0*0*0**

Harrison was tired. He was tired from lack of sleep, tired from working, tired from having his hopes dashed every time he would found an inkling of news when it came to Olivia. As he laid in his comfortable king-sized bed in his bachelor pad in Washington DC, he dreaded getting up to get ready for another day of searching. But he had too, because he was a gladiator in a suit and Olivia Pope was his boss and close friend and he would do anything for her. The team hadn't had much luck on finding who Olivia's father was and whatever bit of information they had about him was useless. He sighed and was about to turn over when suddenly his phone rang. He groaned but picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

_"Harrison, it's Jenny…"_

Harrison frowned. This was one person he was not expecting. "Jenny? What the…why are you calling me? How are you calling me?"

_"Nice to hear from you too Harry dear…"_

Harrison rolled his eyes at Jenny's nickname for him. "Yeah, it's nice…why are you calling? Why would you…" Harrison frowned as he realised that there could be only one reason why his friend Jenny was calling him after so many years of not calling him. "Wait…You're calling me for a reason…you wouldn't be calling me unless you've heard from Liv or she's with you. Have you? If you have, do you know where she is? How is she? Is she okay-"

_"Harrison, I don't have much time. Yes, you're right…I've heard from her. She's with me."_

Harrison sighed, smiling as he realised that Olivia was okay and with a trusted friend. "What? Wait, if she is with you, then that means…"

_"She's staying with me, in my hometown, at my family's house. She's safe…trust me; you know who I am so you know that she'll be safe. But she's not coping. We're trying to find a way back."_

Harrison frowned. "Why can't you just get on a plane and fly back?"

_"I wish it was that simple but it isn't. Olivia's father is behind this. Her father is the one that forced her to leave and if he had the power to just make her disappear, who know what he is capable of if we were just to get on a plane and fly back. We need to be smart about this, try and maybe clear Liv's name, draw the focus away from her and then, we bring her home. She's got some unfinished business…"_

Harrison nodded. "We all do…okay, well, we're doing the best we can. You remember Abby and Huck right?"

_"Yeah, I remember them and Stephan but he's gone…and you have a new girl, don't you?"_

Harrison smiled. "Yeah, Quinn…Listen, we're working with the White House, well Cyrus Beene to be more exact, to try and bury Liv's name. Cyrus wants to do this because he wants Livvie home. He had a change of heart, and realised that the President was actually in love. So, yeah…"

_"Cyrus Beene had a change of heart? How scandalous…"_

Harrison raised an eyebrow, even though no one could see him. "You know Cyrus Beene?"

_"I know a lot of people, Harry Dear, Cyrus Beene being one of them."_

Harrison grunted at the nickname. There was only one person who calls him that and right now she was on the phone with him, but it didn't mean he liked it. "Don't call me that..."

_"Would you rather I'd call you Prince Harry?"_

Harrison scoffed. "You're funny…I hate you…"

_"I hate you too…."_

Harrison smiled. "Okay…you know that I will have to tell the others…I won't tell them where she is only that she is with you and since Abby and Huck know who you are, I'm sure that they can guess where Olivia is."

_"You can do that, but don't tell Cyrus where she is. He can know that she's with me but not where she is…at least, not yet…"_

"What about Olivia?"

_"I'll tell her I call you…just let you know that she's okay…"_

Harrison nodded as the door knocked. "Okay….listen, I have to go but thank you. Thanks Jenny…"

_"Anytime…"_

Harrison hanged up and got up to open the door. He opened it and Abby burst in and sat down on his leather couch. Harrison's apartment was a small but stylish bachelor pad. It had no rooms but just walls, which was fine with Harrison. Harrison's lounge room consisted of a leather couch, a glass coffee table and a huge plasma flat-screen TV that had an Xbox set up to it.

"Well, hello to you to…" he muttered as he walked over to the couch.

"Sorry, I had a dream. A dream where Olivia is dead and that she's never coming back…" Abby mumbled.

Harrison smiled. "Actually I have some news about Olivia."

Abby's head snapped. "What? What, is she okay? Is she alive?!"

Harrison nodded. "Calm down Abby…she's safe. She's with Jenny…"

Abby frowned then smiled. "She's with Jenny…which means she's safe."

Harrison nodded his head. "Yeah…You know Jenny. Anybody hanging with Jenny is guaranteed to be safe."

Abby nodded. "If Liv is with Jenny, that means she's in-"

"She's in the land down under…" Harrison finished.

"This is good…this is very good." Abby said.

"I know…" Harrison whispered.

Abby sighed. "You know that _He _can't know about this…at least not yet. At least we can get her safely home…"

Harrison nodded. "I know…but Abby, she's okay…she's safe."

Abby smiled. "Yeah…she's safe…"

* * *

**So…Harrison and Abby know that Livvie is okay…so cool and who is Jenny? What makes her so mysterious…who is her family…just some thoughts…**

**Don't forget to read my other story about Olitz, its called Give Me Love…its an AU one so its gonna be fun…and I know it was a different story before becoming an Olitz story but I'm inspired by Scandal, I will write scandalous stories…Enjoy and please review!**

**Until next week,**

**Love bNd…**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Price To Pay

**Hi All…**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME!**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed and made the reviews clear. Some asked about updating sooner than a week and I would, but I found that a week is good because I can write the chapter, edit it and then post it and because if I post every second day, people will expect that and since I am a nursing student, my timetable is like crazy so I post when I can but be assured that I will post. And if I haven't posted for some time, it's always because of uni or my muse has left the building for a little while…but my muse is safe here with me and so I am posting the chapter early this week! My muse for my AAA story is still there but she's on limbo at the moment cause I don't know which route to take that story…I have the ending but the other bits are a bit jumbled.**

**Now with this story….I can go two ways…just read and if you want to go one way, go that way or if you wanna go the other way…I will explain at the end but read the chapter first before getting confused…**

**And so, enjoy dearies…and I know, Jenny is awesome…they need to have an Aussie on the show…can you imagine the mischief that Aussie will get up to on Scandal? Imagine Hugh Jackman or Jessica Mauboy (she's an indigenous australian singer/actress…check her out on Youtube…she has a lovely voice)**

**Some people have asked who I picture as Jenny…Well, let's see, it's a tossup between Shari Sebbens or Emily Browning…google them both…both are beautiful actresses…**

**And please check out my video that I made about Olitz…the link to the youtube video is in my profile…enjoy peeps!**

**Love bNd…**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Price To Pay**

"So, how's the job search coming?" Olivia asked Jenny as she pushed the trolley down the aisle.

The two were and Sugarland Shopping centre, doing the food shopping. It had been two weeks since Olivia arrived in Bundaberg and so far, it was going okay. _Well, kind of okay_, Jenny thought to herself she loaded the trolley with cereal, bread and Nutella. Although it was not an ideal situation, the break in Australia seemed to be doing Olivia some good. She appreciated the fresh air and the time apart from the US. She realised that she had been working herself to the ground in her job and in her relationship with Fitz. Not she was complaining or that she had any regrets. She appreciated the time without someone calling her to needing her help to fix whatever situation they were in or having Fitz call her or send Tom or Hal for her.

_The reason he hasn't called or anything is because he doesn't know you've left the country!_ Olivia reminded herself. She sighed as she pushed the trolley, while Jenny was still putting in random items into it.

"It's okay I guess…I mean, there is still that one job at the high school, but do I really see myself as a guidance counsellor? No…thank god I'm loaded so I don't need the money." Jenny told her, grabbing the crunchy nut flakes and putting into the trolley.

Olivia nodded. "I guess so but it would be nice to work young people. Exploit their minds; push them to do better, to aim better."

Jenny stopped and looked at Olivia. "Seriously? You'd rather deal a whole of hormonal teenagers that always talking about the latest OTP shipping pair or necknominate or snapchat."

Olivia giggled. "Dare I ask what necknominate means?"

Jenny groaned. "I have no idea…I heard a bunch of teenagers talk about it the other day and it made me feel so old when I ask them what it meant. They just looked at me like I was crazy…god I'm old."

Olivia shook her head. "You're only 32…that is still young, compared to me. I mean I'm 34 and all I've done is had an affair with a man that I made president."

"In some places, that would consider to be a good thing. Not the affair but the fact that you practically made Fitz into president." Jenny stated as they turned into the biscuit aisle. Jenny stood in front of the chocolate biscuits and frowned, then suddenly grabbed an armful of Tim Tams and threw them into the trolley.

Olivia looked at the many packets of the devilish chocolate biscuits and frowned, before turning to Jenny, who was still staring at the many varieties that Tim Tams had to offer.

"Are we having some biscuit party that I don't know about?" Olivia asked.

Jenny looked at her. "No…I just like Tim Tams…like, a lot…"

Olivia nodded. "Right…moving on?"

Jenny and Olivia made their way through the many aisles before reaching the beauty and health care aisle. They stopped in front of the many selections of body wash and shampoos and conditioners. Jenny grabbed her favourite coconut body wash and her favourite fruity shampoo and conditioner and put them into the trolley. Olivia sighed, as they didn't stock her special shampoos and conditioners, but managed to grab a shampoo and conditioner that was similar and placed them into the trolley.

"Interesting selection…" Jenny observed.

"Yeah, well, I don't really let my curly hair out often and I mean I like it but I prefer my straight hair and bangs." Olivia told her.

Jenny nodded. "I see…maybe you should let it out every so often. I mean, just to let go for a little while."

"Maybe…" Olivia whispered.

There was a reason why Olivia was hesitant as to why she didn't want to let her natural hair out. Fitz preferred it when she had her hair au natural. He loved running his fingers through her curls, just like she did with his curls.

"Unless, of course, there is a different reason as to why you're hesitant to let your hair down?" Jenny stated.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah…anyway let's move on. What else do we need?"

Jenny noticed the change of subject and shook her head. "Well, I need pads…I have a funny feeling that I'm gonna be surfing the crimson wave soon."

They moved down the aisle until they reached the ladies' sanitary selection and Jenny stopped, staring at the selection. Olivia stared too, wondering the last time she was surfing the crimson wave.

Jenny noticed and frowned. "What's up? You okay?"

"I'm just wondering…just thinking." Olivia assured her. She was still thinking, staring at the tampon selection.

"You're staring pretty hard at that box of tampons. What, they itch or something? You see that's why I use pads. So much easier and better." Jenny spoke, picking up a packet of pads and placing into the trolley.

"Yeah…" Olivia mumbled, still lost in thought.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking of dying my hair bright pink and becoming a lesbian. So much easier to become a lesbian…don't you think?"

Olivia nodded, still lost in thought. "Yeah sure…Pads are good…"

Jenny frowned. "Okay, now I'm officially worried…Lucy…Lucille James…okay that's not working…OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE!"

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jenny. "Don't say my name…I'm Lucy, not Olivia."

"Oh hello Lucy, how are you? Nice to see that you're back from whatever land you got lost in…what's up?" Jenny asked.

"I…I can't…I'm trying to remember the last time I 'surfed the crimson wave' as you so creatively put it. All I know is that it was before…well, it was before the christening; that much I remember." Olivia mumbled.

"The christening? Oh, right you're godmother to Ella…wait what happened at the christening? That was like, what three months ago? I mean, you told me that you didn't start talking to Fitz until after the christening and then you got with Jake but that was a bust and then you got with Fitz, because he made the ultimate romantic gesture and…I'm missing something aren't I?" Jenny muttered.

"I saw Fitz that day…at the christening…and then afterwards, we…well, I guess you can use your imagination." Olivia told her.

Jenny gasped. "You had sex with him at a bloody christening and I'm only hearing about this now?"

Olivia stared at her. "Geez…"

"Sorry, I just…well did you remember protection?" Jenny asked.

"We didn't exactly expect to have hot angry sex in the control room at the White House after months of not talking to each other. I mean, he was still angry about Defiance and I…I let him use me, because I was feeling bad and I wanted to be with him, even though it was bitter and angry and very hot.." Olivia stated.

"Hot angry sex in the White House, huh? Go Liv…." Jenny said.

Olivia just stared at her.

0*0*0*0*0

Harrison walked into the office that early morning with a smile on his face. It had only been a few days since his phone from his trusted friend Jenny but he could breathe a little easier knowing not only Olivia was alive and safe, but she was in the company of someone who had the resources to protect her. Dr. Jenny McLeod was a strange woman yes, but she was also one of the good ones. Huck too, was relieved that Olivia was with Jenny. Huck also knew Jenny and when Harrison had told both Quinn and Huck about Olivia, Huck breathed a little easier. Now, they were working on a way to bring Olivia home and try to find a way to bury the rumour about Olivia and Fitz. Although some knew that the rumour was actually true, the world wasn't ready to know about Olivia and the President. At least not just yet.

Harrison walked to his desk and sat down, opening his laptop and typing in his password. He then opened the internet browser and went onto Google search, typing in Bundaberg. He knew Jenny very well and knew that her hometown was Bundaberg, a country town in South East Queensland, where Jenny born and raised. He knew Jenny well and chuckled to himself as he remembered when he first met her.

_FLASHBACK_

_"_Olivia, what am I doing here?"_ Harrison asked Olivia on the phone as he walked around the apartment._

_"You're there to observe and see if there is anything that is out of the ordinary and to see if you can't find anything that might help us with the case." _

_"_Oh I see…remind me again why I work for you?_" Harrison muttered walking around the apartment. _

_"Because you love me…"_

_Harrison scoffed. "_Yeah…yeah…_" he stopped when he heard laughter. "_Olivia, I think there's someone here…in the apartment._"_

_"Don't worry about it…"_

_Harrison frowned. "_Don't worry about? Olivia!_"_

_Harrison couldn't believe it. Olivia had hanged up on and was gone and yet here he was in some random person's apartment and there were people inside. Harrison sighed and put his phone in his pocket then turned around to see a young man with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist walk into the living room. Harrison froze, trying to find a place to hide but it was late because the man spotted him._

_"What are you doing in my apartment? Who are you?" the man asked._

_"Uh…"Harrison stammered._

_"Never mind him, Derek dear…it's just my brother coming to pick me up." A woman with a deep Australian accent called out._

_The woman came out of the bedroom and Harrison stared at her. She was gorgeous, with dark olive skin and beautiful hazel-green eyes. Her dark brown wavy hair was resting on her shoulders and Harrison gasped silently at what she was wearing. They didn't call it the little black dress for nothing and right now, she was wearing a little black dress that showed off her curves. Harrison looked away and stared at the wall._

_"Brother? Just how is he your brother?" Derek asked._

_"It's long story…well thank you for tonight Derek…Unfortunately Harry and I have to go…thanks…" the woman said as she kissed Derek's cheek and walked over to Harrison. She put her arm through his and began walking out of the apartment. Harrison followed her, because he really didn't have a choice as her arm was linked with his but he was amazed by the woman._

_They left the apartment and walked in to the elevator. The woman pulled her arm away and shoved a hand down her bra, pulling a USB stick. _

_Harrison gasped. "How?"_

_"While he was in the shower, I just download the entire contents of his laptop onto this little thing and guess what? It holds all of dear Derek's secrets." She told him._

_"Okay…and how-"_

_"Olivia texted me…letting me know that I was expecting company in the form of Harrison Wright…Dr Jenny McLeod…" she said, holding out a hand._

_Harrison accepted it. "Nice to meet you Jenny…"_

_Jenny smiled. "Likewise Harry Dear…" _

_Harrison sighed. "My name is Harrison…"_

_Jenny nodded. "Oh I know…it's just that you look like a Harry Dear…"_

_Just then the elevator doors opened and Jenny walked out._

_"Just be glad I'm not calling you Prince Harry…See you around Harry Dear…" Jenny said as she walked off. She waved a hand the air as to say to goodbye, while Harrison stood in the elevator, shocked. He then shook his head as a smile crept on his face._

_"Crazy…" _

_END FLASHBACK_

Harrison smiled at the memory. Jenny had truly made an impression on him and when he saw her again, he was glad that the two became such good friends. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He was sad when she left to go back to her hometown, instead of staying with Olivia and joining the team when Olivia Pope and Associates had started. Maybe…if they could clear bury the rumour of Liv's affair with the POTUS, Liv could be free to come home and perhaps bring Jenny with her. He could hope…

Harrison was lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the Secret Service agents walk around the office building. When he did, he stood up, frowning as to why the Secret Service was walking around the building, but then he saw why. Harrison sighed as a man piercing greyish blue eyes dressed in a suit walked into Harrison's office. The man stood there and Harrison looked down at his feet, not sure of what to say.

"Harrison…"

Harrison looked up. "Mr President."

0*0*0*0*0

"Livvie, just bloody do it already! It's just a test! I mean, you've already peed on it already, just left the bloody paper towel off it and reveal the result! It's like ripping off a bandaid." Jenny muttered as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"It's not just any test and not just any band aid. It's the band aid that could determine whether I'm gonna bleed or not bleed." Olivia snapped, pacing back and forth in the bathroom.

Jenny frowned. "Say what now? I didn't understand a bloody word you just said then. My mind is too preoccupied by the stick that's on the bench. Here let me do it!"

Jenny got up and grabbed the stick from the counter.

"No!" Olivia began to say but Jenny lifted the paper towel and gasped.

"Liv…"

Olivia closed her eyes. "Just tell me…either way, I don't care. If I am, then great and if I'm not, I'll be disappointed but okay…just tell me."

Jenny smiled. " Liv…."

* * *

**So…sorry for the cliffie but I felt that it had to end there…next chapter will be interesting and you can leave reviews of what direction you think I should and in the next chapter we will see how Fitz ended up in Harrison's office…and the other little surprise…**

**Until next chapter,**

**Love bNd…**


	4. Chapter 4 - Excuses are Useless

**Hi All…**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME!**

**Hehehehehehe….I know I'm evil…*cackles evilly* but never fret my dears….here is a new chapter…and it is the moment that you have been waiting for…this chapter features an Angry Fitz, a Jealous Fitz…just basically Fitz galore….oh and Olivia and her little secret…is she or isn't she?**

**Many thanks for the reviews and thanks to those for calling me evil…I love it when someone calls me evil…makes me look like the wicked witch of the west…**

**Anyway, enough chatting and on with the chapter…enjoy my dears…this chapter is delicious… **

**Love bNd…**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Excuses Are Useless**

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Fitzgerald Grant sighed as he listened to the dial tone on the phone. It had been two weeks since the press broke the news that Olivia Pope was the mistress of the President. He had not spoken to her since their conversation in the oval office almost two and half weeks ago. And he hated it. He wanted to know how she was doing, what was going on in her world. To be frank, he missed her…a lot. He wanted to see her, to hold her and never let her go. And while he did agree to stay away, he was like a drug addict when it came to Olivia Pope. He was the addict and she was the drug

_God, I sound like fuckin' Edward from bloody Twilight…why I ever agree to watch that movie with Karen I have no idea…_he thought to himself. Sure, sometimes she would ignore him but not like this. He was starting to get worried, because he had not heard from her. He had even sent Tom to try and run some surveillance on her but Tom could not find her or track her down. He knew that he had made a promise, but this was ridiculous. It was like she had disappeared. He thought he would have seen a news broadcast or something like that, something recent to show him that she was okay.

He scoffed when the phone kept ringing and so hanged up in anger, getting up from his seat and putting his jacket on. As he did, Cyrus walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Mr President, what are you doing?" Cyrus asked, walking into the office and sitting down on the couch.

"I am off to see Olivia. I have not heard from her, I have not seen her and Tom has not brought me any new information about her. I know I made the promise to stay away from her but nothing has come up. No news story or ever a recent picture of her. This is not like her, disappearing like this, so I can only assume that she's avoiding me or there is the possibility that she has disappeared, which would be incorrect because she would have said goodbye or some sort of final saying to me or she's dead, which is impossible and quite frankly I refuse to think like that. So, I am going over to her workplace and if she is not there, then over to her apartment and you will not stop me." Fitz told him, standing before Cyrus. Cyrus sighed and looked at Fitz, who nodded and began walking to the door.

"Mr President…" Cyrus began.

"Goodbye Cyrus…" Fitz bellowed.

"Mr President, she's gone!" Cyrus yelled.

Fitz stopped; his hand on the door handle. "What?"

Cyrus sighed. "She left…disappeared. I tried to stop her, but she was stubborn and got on a plane and left. It was her father's doing sir, her father forced her onto a plane and…"

Fitz was not listening. His heart had stopped, his body had shrunken because Olivia, his Livvie was gone and had disappeared. He could feel his body tense up and his eyes glisten at the thought that he might, and maybe would not see his Livvie again. She was gone…

"How long?"

"Mr President?" Cyrus asked, knowing that Fitz was in his own world.

"How long has she been gone?" Fitz demanded to know, turning around to face Cyrus. "How long has she been gone and more importantly, how long have you known? I mean were you ever going to tell me or where you just going to let me wonder why she wasn't calling me or why Tom couldn't find her? How long?!"

"Since the news broke out that Olivia was your mistress." Cyrus told him.

Fitz laughed sarcastically. "That's why you had a change of heart…Of course…silly me for thinking that Cyrus was finally approving my relationship when really you realised until it was too late."

"Mr President…" Cyrus began.

"Don't….Whatever you have to say, don't. You knew this whole time and you decided not to tell me? What gave you that right? What gives you the right to not tell me that the love of my life suddenly upped and left the country and that she might come back? What gives you that right?!" Fitz bellowed.

Cyrus scoffed. "What gives me the right? Well, I don't know…maybe perhaps because she called me and not you and maybe because I've known her longer than most, oh and let's not forget that you are the President of the United States and you sir, have a job and I needed to focus on that instead of wondering about, worrying about your precious Livvie." Cyrus snapped.

"You should have told me…" Fitz hissed, walking up to Cyrus.

"Fitz…" Cyrus mumbled.

"Do. Not. Interrupt. Me. You should have told me Cy. The second you found out that Olivia was gone, you should have told me and I would have been able to stop her." Fitz spoke, his rich baritone voice lowered. He pushed past Cyrus and walk behind his desk.

"That will be all Cyrus. Get out…"

Cyrus sighed. "Mr President…

"I said get the fuck out of my office…Now!" Fitz said angrily, staring at Cyrus.

Cyrus took a deep breath, then nodded walked out of the Oval office. Fitz watched him go, and then sank down into his chair. He took deep breaths, loosening his tie and could feel the emotions build up inside him. His Livvie was gone…his sweet baby was out of the country and god knows when or if she would ever come back. He wanted to cry, he wanted to pick up the lamp on his desk and throw it across the room. Instead, he pushed and threw the entire contents on his desk off and onto the floor in anger and rested his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall. He closed his eyes and took more deep breaths, then stood up and walked to the door.

He needed to bring her back. He needed her, as she was his reason for living and his reason for being the man he his. He needed, no he had to bring her back. There were only a few people who might know where she was and right now, he was angry at one of them. But he wasn't angry at the other He walked out of the office and nodded to Lauren, then motioned to Tom to follow him.

"Tom, get the car ready. There is someone we need to pay a visit to." Fitz said to him as the moved through the corridors.

"Of course sir."

0*0*0*0*0

"Are you ready?" Jenny asked, holding the small white stick in her hands.

"Yes…just do it…just tell me…" Olivia whispered.

Jenny smiled. "It's positive Olivia…you're pregnant…"

Olivia looked at Jenny, who held up the test for her to see. There were two pink lines on the small white stick that told her that she was going to have a baby. She then grabbed the other packets of pregnancy tests and raced to the bathroom. Jenny, who stood there speechless, shook her head and threw the test in the bin and then sat down on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for Olivia to re-emerge. After a few minutes, Olivia walked back into the bathroom with two tests in her hands. She put them on the bathroom sink counter and then sat down next to Jenny.

"What'd you do? Shoved them both under there while you peed? The first test was positive." Jenny stated.

"I need to be sure…I know it was positive…but I need to be sure." Olivia muttered.

"That's why we will book a doctor's appointment later on and then they can confirm it for you. But it is pretty obvious… I mean, didn't you feel sick or queasy or anything?" Jenny wanted to know.

Olivia nodded. "I did, for a little while but I thought I had the flu or it was the stress. I was tired a lot and I thought I was coming down with something. Never in a million years, I thought it would be this."

Jenny stared at her. "Honey, logic says that you get sick in the mornings and start feeling tired and cranky, it's guaranteed to be something along the lines of pregnancy. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Olivia smiled. "You're a psychologist. There's a big difference."

"I'm still a doctor though." Jenny pointed out.

Olivia smiled and then looked at the tests. "Do you think I'll make a great mum? What if I fail as a mother?"

Jenny nodded. "I think you'll make a great mum…and if I see you failing, this kid will have its Aunty Jenny by its side. But honey, you are gonna be a wonderful mum. Trust me…you will be fine."

Olivia nodded and hugged Jenny, then stood up and grabbed the tests. She gasped at the sight of it and could feel the tears swell up in her eyes. Then she collapsed onto the ground, sobs breaking out of her. Jenny got up from the tub and threw her arms around Olivia.

"Woah…woah…come on, be calm…be calm honey…" Jenny whispered to Olivia as she held her. Jenny pulled Olivia close to her and they leant against the wall.

"I'm an idiot! What was I thinking? I left…I left him and now I have a baby to think about! What was I fucking thinking? I'm…having a.." Olivia muttered.

"You're having a baby, so calm the fuck down or I will be forced to throw cold water on you." Jenny stated.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Olivia asked.

Jenny sighed. "No…you're not…like I've told you before, you did what you thought was best. And now, shit just got real because, well, you're pregnant with the President's baby. It is Fitz's right?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes…I'm sure…I used protection with Jake."

"Hang on, you used protection when you did the deed with Jake but when it comes to Fitz, you don't?" Jenny questioned.

"Like I said before, I hadn't exactly planned to have hot slutty sex with Fitz at the White House. When Jake and I got together, it wasn't planned but he was prepared. Then I found out that he used me and now, here I am, sitting the floor and I have a foetus growing inside me. A foetus that has both mine and Fitz's DNA." Olivia softly spoke, hugging Jenny tighter.

Jenny sighed. "I know babe…are we happy about this or are we sad?"

"We're happy but guilty…"

0*0*0*0*0

"Mr President…." Harrison said, staring at the man before him.

Fitz smiled and sat down on the leather chair. "Harrison…I think you can figure out why I'm here."

Harrison nodded. "Yes sir…You're here because you've found out about Olivia."

Fitz nodded. "Yes…I have…it was not a pleasant conversation to have. Finding out that the love of your life has suddenly left the country because she forced to, was not easy to hear. So I'm here to find out what you know. I want answers Harrison. And I want them now."

Harrison gulped. "Of course sir. What do you want to know?"

Abby, Huck and Quinn had all arrived to the office and stood outside in shock. Harrison nodded and they walked in, with Quinn standing behind Harrison and Abby leaning on the desk. Huck walked over to the corner and stood, observing the scene before him.

"Everything…" Fitz demanded.

Abby sighed. "We are doing research on Olivia's dad, because he was the one that forced her out of the country. He has power, Mr President. Well, we think he does because he organised everything. The plane, the staff…it was very well organised, like he was expecting this to happen."

"I see…have you much luck tracking her down?" Fitz inquired.

"Sir, I…" Harrison started.

Fitz frowned. "You've found her."

Harrison sighed. "Sir…

"Where is she?" Fitz asked, standing up.

"Sir I don't think…" Harrison began.

"Where. Is. She?" Fitz demanded. Everyone stared, silence filling the room as Fitz stared down Harrison, but Harrison shook his head and stood up.

"Sir, as much as I want to tell you, I can't just yet. We need to be smart about this because if Olivia's father gets even a whisper about what we are trying to do, he might just shut us down and then Olivia will never come home. I want her home as much as you do and right now, she's safe. She's staying with a very good friend of hers who will keep her safe. I give you my word that Jenny will keep her safe." Harrison told Fitz. He heard Abby and Huck groan when he mentioned Jenny's name, but as far as he knew, the President didn't know who Jenny was or where she lived.

Fitz nodded and sat back down, lost in thought about what Harrison had told him.

"Who is he? Olivia's father?" Fitz asked.

"Someone we've never come across before. Someone who is very dangerous. I mean, from whatever information that we could gather, it's like he's invisible. The only we have is a name and a picture, thanks to Olivia. We've been working with Cyrus to track him down and on top of that, we have been working to try and bury Olivia's name." Harrison informed him.

Fitz nodded. "What's his name?"

"Rowan, sir…Rowan Eli Pope." Harrison said, pulling out a photo and handing it Fitz. Fitz grabbed it and his eyes widened at the person in the photo.

Fitz frowned. "This can't be…are you sure?"

Harrison looked at Abby and frowned. "Sir, do you know this man?"

Fitz nodded. "Yes…let's just say that he is a dangerous man."

"Okay…uh…sir, if I may…" Harrison stammered.

"Move on. Don't worry about Rowan. Just focus on Olivia now. You said that you were trying to bury Liv's name, squash the rumours. How are you going to do that?"

"We have a plan sir…but we're gonna need your help."

0*0*0*0*0

Fitz walked out of Harrison's office, saying goodbye and nodding his head at them. They had assured him of a plan that could potentially save Olivia and bring her home. It wasn't an ideal plan, but it was a plan that could be able to assure Olivia that it was safe to come home. But he didn't want to wait. He wanted to bring her home now and if that meant he had track her down through this person Jenny, then so be it.

He walked into the elevator and then leant against the wall. He hated this version of himself, this possessive version but if it meant that he could Olivia in his arms again, he would do anything.

"Tom…" he began, looking at the agent who looked at him. "I need you to find out anything about this Jenny person. Do a background check on Olivia if you have to but I need information. Before Liv's team go ahead with the plan, I need to talk to her…assure her…let her know…"

"I understand sir…I'll get right on it."

0*0*0*0*0

_'The White House confirms that it was not Olivia Pope that was involved in the affair, but it was aide Jeannine Locke that was indeed-'_

_'Sources can confirm that Jeannine Locke was the one that initiated the affair-'_

_'Locke-Grant affair, just how long did it-'_

Jenny turned off the TV wordlessly and turned to Olivia who just sat on the couch staring at the blank flat-screen TV.

"Well then…that solves that problem…almost all of the TV stations are just buzzing with the news that it was not you that had the affair with the President but that poor girl Jeannine. Now see, if you were there, you could have helped." Jenny pointed out as she kept changing channel after channel on her flat-screen TV.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? I mean how can they do this? This was not supposed to happen. Why is this happening? I need to help her, I need to be there. Why did I have to leave?" Olivia rambled, suddenly standing up and walking behind the couch. She started pacing back and forth behind Jenny, who had turned around and was watching her pace. Jenny frowned and began to worry as Olivia was in a delicate situation.

"I need to help. I have to help…it is my duty to help her. I mean, I am a gladiator in a suit and I need to help because I know how she feels and it's not her that had the affair, it was me and it wasn't an affair, it was a relationship. A full blown relationship in which Fitz and I fell in love with each and other and he was going to leave Mellie and I was going to be with him and I'm having his baby but now, look…they've just told one lie after another and now some poor girl is in my place and it wasn't even her. And I knew Jeannine. She was a nice girl, she is a nice girl and I've done this terrible thing to her because I had enough, and I was tired and I was being selfish. If I just stayed, none of this wouldn't have had happened and I could have been happy, raising my child with the man I love. But instead I ran…like a coward." Olivia rambled on.

"Right…Okay, time to stop this little rant. You are pregnant and if you keep stressing out like this, I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital so that they can keep you on bed rest." Jenny insisted, jumping off the couch and standing in front of Olivia. "You thought you were doing what you thought best. Do not belittle yourself simply because they told the world a lie and just exposed an innocent woman. It is not your fault. Yes, you left, but that's okay because you're human and we are allowed to make hasty decisions that just might blow up in our faces but you need to calm down and just find a way to get home and I think now, you can. You'll be able to because the true story, the one where you had the affair, well relationship, is buried. And now, you are free…You're free to live…and free to raise this child in your home country."

Olivia sighed. "How can I live freely knowing that I…that it was my actions that drove them to exposed her? I need to help."

"Okay, obviously I'm no help…Look, it's happened, it's done and now, we need to move on. Yes, they used a young innocent woman to help you and that's wrong on their part but honey, they were thinking of you." Jenny assured her.

Actually, Jenny was angry that the team had gone in that direction but if it could help Olivia, she understood why the team went in that direction when there could have been any directions to take. But now Olivia was free and she could return home and be with the people she loved.

"Okay, now, dry those tears because we are celebrating…" Jenny said.

Olivia frowned. "Celebrating?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You've only just found out you're pregnant and now, it's dinner time and your name has been cleared. This is cause for a celebration. So, dry those tears, because I'm thinking pizza, ice-cream and sugar…lots of sugar…"

Olivia nodded and Jenny smiled, giving her a small hug then making her way to the kitchen. As she did, the house phone rang and Jenny groaned, knowing that it could be her father checking up on her. She did not want to deal with her overprotective dad.

"That might be my dad…can you get that for me please?" She shouted out from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Olivia shouted back and grabbed the phone, pressing it to her ear.

_"Hi…"_

Olivia gasped, dropping the phone, standing there in shock. She quickly composed herself and picked up the phone.

"Hi…"

* * *

**Oh lala…I wonder who that could be…and how did this mysterious person find her? All will be revealed in the next few chapters…**

**Until next chapter,**

**Love bNd…**


	5. Chapter 5 - Moments Like These

**Hi All…**

**Let's all bow down to the Evil Bitch Queen! I'm not proud of that fact but meh, I have my little ticks and so, another chapter…okay, I'm not making much sense, so let's get on with the chapter…**

**And sorry for my little outburst about posting the chapters…I panicked…and then someone commented on what it was I was studying and offered their help so that I could post quicker…well I am doing a double degree in Nursing, Pre-Registration and Midwifery. I aim to be a nurse with midwifery qualifications. So far, it's tiring but meh, I like it…who else is a student? And if they are, what are you studying…am curious to know about my readers…**

**And thanks to the messages assuring me to calm and post on my terms…you guys want more because you love me…*dances happy dance***

**Also, in this chapter, you will get a little more background onto who Jenny is…and i know that this chapter is a little short but it's necessary for the story...  
**

**Anyway, enough chatting and on with the chapter…enjoy my dears…happy Olitz! Also I own nothing, not the characters except for Jenny and the Scandal Universe…though if I did…*dirty thoughts plays in her mind* ...anyway, enjoy! Please review! Me love them… **

**Love bNd…**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Moments Like These**

"You can't be here…"

Harrison stared down the man in front him who just stared back with even more intensity.

"Look, you and I are both-"

"I don't care…if people find out that the President's Chief of Staff was here, people will wonder why and ask questions and considering the state that we are in now, you do not want people asking questions. So, again, you cannot be here!" Harrison whispered frantically to Cyrus who was pacing back in forth in Harrison's office.

It had been two days since Cyrus had told Fitz that Olivia had left and two days since Fitz was in Olivia's office. Since then, the team were working tirelessly to find out any information about Olivia's father and come up with a possible solution to bury Olivia's name. So far the only solution that they could come up with was to leak a false name and draw the attention away from Olivia's name. They really couldn't do much about the allegation of the President having an affair, but if they could draw the attention away from Olivia by giving the press another name, it could work. However, finding such name and doing such action was wrong, but if it could Olivia, it would be done. However, with the unexpected arrival of Cyrus, no such action was getting done.

"I am just here because I need to know what is going on. The President is not talking with me-"

Harrison sighed. "And whose fault was that? You were the one who told him."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. Look, just tell me whatever you have. I want to help in any way I can."

"Are you sure?" Harrison asked.

Cyrus looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Look, if I tell the idea that we have you have to promise that you will not freak out or just got nuts. We have an idea but it may not be the best idea." Harrison told him.

"Any idea is better than no idea! Look, you have my word that I will not freak or go nuts. I have enough on my plate with the President sneaking around with Tom, looking into Olivia's past-"

Harrison frowned. "Wait, what do you mean looking into Olivia's past?"

Cyrus sighed. "He's got Tom looking into her past, trying to find out who this Jenny is."

"How do you know that?" Harrison inquired.

"I have my spies, Mr Wright…any business that concerns the President is my business and right now he's cutting it close looking into the past of Olivia Pope." Cyrus told him.

Harrison shook his head. "I don't…Uh…Okay, look we have an idea…and the idea is to release a name to make the press believe that it was this woman that had the affair and not Olivia. Kind of like a cover-up to draw the attention away from Olivia and make the press focus on the other woman."

Cyrus nodded. "That could work…"

"Seriously?" Harrison asked, confused.

"Yes…"

Harrison shrugged. "I would have thought that I would have to convince you a little bit more."

Cyrus shook his head. "No…and you know what? I have the perfect name to give you."

0*0*0*0*0

Fitz poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down on his soft couch. He had a hard day, had meetings with various people, talked military strategy with various generals and such, but the one thing that was on his mind was Olivia…his Livvie.

He hadn't taken the time to truly grieve the loss. Although he knew that she was alive and well, he wanted to know why she had made the sudden decision to leave the country. He knew that it wasn't her father, although he had provided the resources for to her to leave. Fitz knew that Olivia was better than that. He knew that Olivia would have held her ground and fought to stay…to stay home…to stay with him.

So why did she leave? Was it his fault? Or was it simply because she had enough? He wanted to know why Olivia didn't fight to stay. While he was deep in thought, he didn't notice Tom, his SSA agent walk in and stood directly in front of him.

"Sir?" Tom cleared his throat, which caused Fitz to look up.

"Tom…what did you found out?" Fitz asked.

Tom sighed and handed over a manila folder. "Dr Jennifer Theresa McLeod, born April 25th 1981 and raised in Bundaberg Queensland Australia as well as spending summers in Rome, Italy. She is of Indigenous Australian/Italian nationality. The father is Aboriginal and the mother is Italian. Graduated from Bundaberg High when she was fifteen and then joined the Australian Defence Force when she was 16 as a cadet and then worked her way into the Australian Special Forces as a sniper until one day, when she was twenty-four, she was on patrol in Iraq, she was involved in a roadside bomb that cause her to have profound hearing loss in her left ear and mild hearing loss in her right, to which she wears a hearing aid. The ADF decided to give her a desk job and so she then decided to join the joint defence force/university program that allowed her to study overseas; it was a program that allowed cadets to study while working in the defence force. She graduated summa cum laude in a bachelor's degree in Psychology and Clinical Science at Harvard University. She has 4.0 GPA and an IQ of 195 and-"

Fitz frowned, his head trying to focus on this woman. She sure had been through a lot. "An IQ of 195…How old is she?"

"She'll be thirty-three soon, sir. She is quite a woman sir."

"I'll say…just how does she know Olivia?" Fitz asked, staring at a picture of a beautiful woman who looked to be in her thirties. He knew that she wasn't as quite as beautiful as Olivia, but she had the looks. He shook his head in disbelief at the woman who had been through so much, yet was so young.

"They met through the mentor program that is offered at Harvard, sir. Olivia was her mentor/tutor when in college and I guess they became good friends. She worked freelance for Olivia after graduating from Harvard while still working for the defence force and then moved back to Australia when Olivia left to work on your campaign sir. She also knows Cyrus sir." Tom told Fitz.

Fitz sighed. "Of course she does…Why doesn't that surprise me? What about her parents?"

"Her father is Elijah McLeod sir…" Tom said.

"The Australian Minster for Indigenous Affairs?" Fitz questioned.

"Yes sir…" Tom confirmed.

"Wow…and her mother?" Fitz asked.

"Sir," Tom began. "Her mother is Anna Silveretti…"

Fitz nodded. "Anna Silveretti…of the Silveretti crime family…so Dr McLeod's family is one of the main Mafia families that currently reside all over the world? And the Silverettis that are on the list of people who aren't allowed to be near me?"

Tom sighed. "Yes sir."

"I take it that they always protect their familia?" Fitz asked.

Tom nodded. "Yes sir. You can be assured that Jenny is protected, and if Olivia is with her, she will be protected, I can guarantee that sir. Also, be assured that Jennifer McLeod is not on the list, just her mother's family."

Fitz sighed. "Thanks Tom. Did you get the other information I asked for?"

Tom nodded. "Inside the folder are information such as phone numbers and addresses of all of the current houses and homes currently in Dr McLeod's possessions including the family home in Bundaberg, which I suspect where Dr McLeod is because as of a few weeks ago, she was residing in Brisbane, Australia but then suddenly left her job at the Defence force and moved and I suspect to the family home."

Fitz looked up. "Thanks Tom."

"Anytime sir." Tom said, nodding his head and walking out of the Oval office.

Fitz studied the contents of the folder. There were photos of Jennifer in high school, in her military uniform and with her father. He looked at the photo of her in her military uniform and he could see why Olivia would be friends with her. Jennifer had a kind face and a face of one who protect their family and friends. Well, considering she left her job and suddenly left, he could assume that she left because she wanted to help Olivia. He then looked at the papers that had the addresses and phone numbers of Jennifer's homes and he found out that she owned three houses. There was her family home in Bundaberg that was recently given to her by her father, her villa in Rome, Italy and her apartment in Washington DC. He was surprised that she owned an apartment in Washington but shrugged.

He saw the number for the house in Bundaberg and his heart leapt with anticipation. He wanted to call, but he wasn't sure if Jennifer would be there, let alone Olivia. But he sighed a little in relief to know that his Livvie was safe and he knew that Jennifer would do her best to protect Olivia. He got up from his seat and walked over to his desk. He placed the folder onto his desk and picked up the phone.

"A secure line please…" He asked, pulling out the sheet with the numbers on it.

Just as he was about to punch in the numbers for the home in Bundaberg, his secretary, Lauren, walked in.

"There's a situation sir." She announced.

Fitz frowned and hanged up the phone. "What is it?"

"I think you'd better come and look sir."

0*0*0*0*0

"Are you out of your goddam mind?!" Fitz bellowed as he walked into Cyrus's office.

News had broken out that it was not Olivia Pope that was the mistress of the President, but none other than Jeannine Locke, a staff member on the Grant administration. Fitz knew Jeannine well and when he saw the various news reports that were publicly making a fool out of Jeannine, who was innocent. Fitz was _pissed…_and he knew only one person that could have had the power to expose Jeannine. He told Lauren to turn off the TV and stormed out of room, heading to Cyrus's office.

"Sir, it was in-"

"I don't care if it was in my best interests! You publicly exposed that girl, making a complete mockery of her and now her name is out there for all to see and it wasn't even her I had the affair with! What were you thinking?" Fitz shouted.

"What was I thinking? What. Was. I. Thinking? Well let's see, I was thinking about this great nation and how I'm supposed to protect its leader because for some reason he can't seem to keep his pants zipped and he's in love with a woman who is not his wife and I was thinking about how one of my best friends has her name exposed for all the world to see and now she's halfway across the world and just how much I want her home and so I was thinking that exposing another woman's name may just be a way to bring Olivia home. I was thinking about you sir, and if you're going to yell at the fact that this Jeannine Locke thing might bring Olivia home, then I don't want to hear it. Yes it was wrong but frankly, I don't give a damn." Cyrus sneered.

Fitz stared Cyrus, trying to breathe slowly. "She was innocent. And this was not the plan that I had agreed to. The one that I had agreed to with Harrison-"

Cyrus shrugged. "So? Plans change…you should know that…plans are always changing…At least now Olivia is safe. She can come home. Be happy about that. Do not worry about Jeannine. It's being handled. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more pressing matters to intend to instead of listening to you yell about this."

Cyrus grabbed some folders off his desk and walked out of his office. Fitz sighed, running his fingers through his hair and then walking out the office, heading back to the Oval office. As he arrived back, he ordered Lauren to clear his schedule for the next two hours as he needed to make some calls. Well, one call, to someone very dear.

He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He was about to pick up the phone when suddenly Mellie walked in with an ugly look on her face. Fitz groaned, not wanting to deal with her.

"What?" He snapped at his wife.

"Jeannine Locke? Pity, I liked her. Wonder what Olivia must feel about this? I heard from a little birdy that she hopped on a plane and left, leaving you all alone. Good riddance…" Mellie scoffed.

"Did you come in here to make a point or is there something that you actually want?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. He didn't show any emotion about Mellie's comment about Olivia and just stared at her.

Mellie stared. "Someone is not a happy chappy…What Olivia is not talking to you? Figures…Your whore not happy because you decided to leak someone's name to protect her? Oh the irony. It's no wonder she left. I mean-"

Fitz frowned. "Mellie…Shut. Up. Get out."

Mellie blinked. "What?"

"I don't have time to deal whatever bullshit you have or whatever it is the fuck you want, so I'll say it again. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Office…Now…"

Mellie sneered but turned around and left the room. Fitz sighed, exhaling and inhaling slowly before lifting up the phone.

"Secure line please…" he asked. He then punched in some numbers and then listened to phone ring. After a few dials, a woman picks up the phone. She sounds like she's talking to someone else as she answered the phone.

_"Okay…"_

His breath hitches, as he realised it's her. His heart leaps.

"Hi…"

He heard the phone drop and there is some shuffling before he hears her again.

_"Hi…"_

* * *

**Okay *jumps behind the couch to avoid the pitchforks and knives*…I know, I am evil…oh yes I am…but I had to leave it there…I had to..Okay? Can we put the knives down…don't worry..the next chapter will be the one you are all waiting for okay?**

**Also, an update on Give Me Love is not too far away…am writing a lemon scene and I'm kinda okay but not at all confidant…but it will be posted soon…enjoy peeps!**

**Please leave a review…I need them like I need more Olitz scenes…**

**Love bNd…**


	6. Chapter 6 - This Is Not Goodbye

**Hi All…**

******Firstly, ****I am so sorry for the delay…my laptop decided to go apeshit and break down and I went nuts because my laptop is my drug…but it's fixed and hopefully it will last! Well here's hoping…**

**I guess people really hated me because of that last chapter huh? Okay…if anybody has any pitchforks or knives, please put them away…Olitz is the endgame so don't worry!**

**This chapter is a little sad, a little angsty and a little frustrating…you will be chasing after me after this chapter…let me know if I need armour or something…**

**A little more on Jenny…now I have a problem…I was wondering who I should pair our dear Aussie up with. Now, you saw how Tom reacted to Jenny's past and he said that she was quite a woman….so Tom or Harrison? I don't even know if Tom is even married…poor thing…he goes through so much and yet he's a saviour…Shonda really needs to get him a girlfriend…so let me know… Tom or Harrison…also does anyone know Tom's last name? I'm just gonna make one up…**

**Also, anybody see that Valentine's Day video? SO LIKE...BEAUTIFUL! And the end scene... "You can't leave me...I'm no losing you again.." Ugh it would have been better without the Jake scenes but that last scene and that line made up for that fact...which brings me to my next point, I am making an Olitz montage...I did make one but the song I chose really didn't suit the dynamic and such...i read the lyrics and it was all about the world dying...so sad...so I am making another...well two actually...one goes for like two minutes and the other is longer...will upload them soon...**

**Enjoy peeps…I own nothing except Jenny…**

**Love bNd…**

* * *

**Chapter Six – This Is Not Goodbye**

"Hi…"

_"Hi…"_

Olivia smiled. "You already said that…"

_"Well then I will say it again…Hi…How are you?"_

"I'm good…"

Olivia sighed, wondering what to say next. "Fitz.."

_"Liv, don't…I'm just glad that you're okay. I'm not angry…I'm just confused because I thought that we were in this together and-"_

"How did you get this number? How did you-"

_"You forget that I am the President and I have ways…But that doesn't matter…what matters-"_

"No…I need to know."

_"Ugh…fine…Tom. And Harrison. He let slip that you were staying with a woman named Jenny and I had Tom look into your background, to look for a Jenny. You are currently staying a Dr Jennifer McLeod, am I correct?"_

Olivia sighed as she saw Jenny walked back into the lounge room. Jenny frowned and raised her hands as if she was asking who was on the phone. Olivia mouthed 'Fitz' and Jenny gasped, shaking her head wondering how the President was calling them.

"Yes…and don't worry about me. I am safe."

_"Oh I know…Didn't know you kept such company. Tell me, did you know that her family was Mafia?"_

Olivia froze. "How did you know that?"

_"Like I said I have ways…why did you do it Olivia? I just…I can't figure out…Why did you do it? Why did you leave? I thought…I thought that we were in this together. I thought that…"_

Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head. "You thought what? My name was out there for all to see and you thought what? That now the secret is out and we can finally be together or we can look for a way through this? Oh what was that Jeannine stint? What you couldn't find a way to bury my name you had to find someone else to expose to just bury me?"

Jenny stared at her and motioned to her to calm down. Olivia brushed the gesture off.

_"That wasn't me. That was Cyrus and your team. Those two make quite the pair. It was them that decided to publicly expose Jeannine, not my idea. Jeannine is innocent and if you were here, none of this would have happened!"_

Olivia laughed sarcastically. "Oh come on Mr President, something like this would have happened. A dirty little secret like this never says a secret."

Jenny frowned, mouthing 'what?'

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Why did you call?"

_"Olivia…"_

"No answer me… Why did you call?"

_"You wanna know why? I called because I was worried. I was frantic, worrying about where you were and if you were safe and if you were okay. I called because I care about you. I called because I love you Olivia. You are the love of my life and I called because you are the most important person in my life and I wanted to know if you were safe. Now that I've answered your question, why don't you answer mine? Why did you leave?"_

"Fitz…"

_"No…I want to know why. This is not like you Olivia. You are Olivia Pope, the fixer…you don't just leave. So let me ask again, why did you leave me?"_

Olivia breathed, feeling her eyes swell up. "Because I am tired. I am tired. I…can't move on or try to have a life without you interfering or being there and I can't do it anymore! I am tired of being the mistress… I am tired of waiting for you. So I ran…like a coward. I love you, I'm in love with you and I can't have you. You're unavailable and I can't…"

_"Livvie…"_

"No, you don't get to do that…stop playing with my feelings! I've had it! Everytime we do this…it's like we keep going back and forth, back and forth and we never go forward! You wanted to know why I left? Why I didn't fight? Because I am tired. And I want something I can't have. I want you but I can't have you because you are not for me. You are the President of the United States and as such you have a responsibility-"

_"Oh don't give me that crap. We are not….You know better than to call yourself a mistress. You and I know both know that you are more than that and-"_

"And what? What…there is nothing…what has happened, has happened and now we should move on. You need to move on, get over me and just be the man I know you can be. You need to be the President and-"

_"Liv…"_

"No. Let me go. I am on the other side of the world and far away and you'd be crazy to jump on Air Force One to see me so please, just…let me be."

Olivia then hanged up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"You idiot." Jenny whispered.

Olivia frowned. "What?"

"Oh don't give that crap. You're an idiot, you know that right?" Jenny muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Jenny scoffed. "No, you don't get to play dumb on this. You let him go? You love that man. And I have put up with countless emails of you saying that you need to move on, find someone else but news flash Olivia! You can't! You and that man are soul-mates and you two belong together but you keep running. You keep running…it's what you do. When something like this happens or when that man does something to you, you run and it's no wonder why it's always back and forth with you two because you cannot accept that man loves you and he would do anything for you. I mean, he was going to give up the White House for you but oh no, Olivia didn't like that and now he rings from the other side of the world to find out how you are and you…you just…You didn't even tell him about the baby."

Olivia blinked. "Jenny…

"No… I'm talking, you're listening…so shut up. You know I would be lucky to have what you have. But you of all people know that the love of my life is buried six feet under because one stupid mistake I made when I was in the army. You get to hold and love Fitz and all I have is tombstone." Jenny shouted, tears threatening to fall. "You know what I was like in my first year of college and how I was hesitant to meet anybody because no man was like Mark. You all of people know how much Mark meant to me and you have that because you take it for granted. You need to stop running. I mean, Livvie, what is it that you want? What are you hoping for?"

Olivia gasped, tears falling slowly down her face. "I don't…"

"Don't give me that crap. What do you want?" Jenny asked, walking up to Olivia and grabbing her hands.

"I want him! I want birthdays, anniversaries and late nights and all that crap that happy families have. I want him by my side through this pregnancy, watching me suffer morning sickness and going to the shops when I start to have midnight cravings…I want him." Olivia sobbed.

Jenny cupped Olivia's face, staring deep into her eyes. "Then you fight for him. You fight hard because it is not the end of the Olivia and Fitz story. Sure, he may the President, but that man loves you and he always will. So, stop with the running crap and fight. You are Olivia fucking Pope and you do not run."

Olivia nodded and hugged Jenny. "How?"

"Well, firstly, we book a flight. I still have my apartment in Washington so we will stay there and then, we fight. We fix this, so that you can have that happy ending."

Olivia nodded, releasing herself from the hug. "We fight."

Jenny nodded. "That's my girl."

Olivia smiled. "I'm sorry…about Mark. I didn't realise…I wasn't thinking."

Jenny nodded. "It's okay…it happened a long time ago."

"Yeah, but he was…" Olivia mumbled.

"I know…he would have liked you. He loved women that were strong." Jenny said.

Olivia nodded. "He was lucky then, because he had you."

Jenny nodded, sniffing and wiping away the tears. "Okay…now dinner is ready. Why don't we eat and book ourselves a ticket back to the states?"

"I'd think I'd like that very much."

**0*0*0*0*0**

_"Let me be…"_

Fitz sighed as he heard the phone click and he hanged the phone, before pushing everything off his desk in anger and staring down at the blank desk, his mind replaying the conversation in his head over and over. He then heard someone run into the office and he looked up to see that it was Tom.

"Sorry…I uh..." He began but he was stopped by Tom.

"I understand sir. I take that Miss Pope is alive and well but still the same stubborn woman we all know, sir?" he asked.

Fitz nodded. "She is fine and I'm confident that Jenny is looking after her."

"I am too sir…From what I could find out about her sir, she's more than qualified to look after Miss Pope. She's brilliant," Tom breathed out.

Fitz smiled. "Tom, it sounds like you have a crush."

Tom shook his head. "No crush sir…just, I can see…the potential she has…sir…"

Fitz raised his eyebrow. "I see," He looked down, sighing before he continued, "She wants me to let her go….to give her up…"

Tom scoffed. "Sir, who are you?"

Fitz looked up. "I'm sorry?"

"I asked, who are you? Sir…"

Fitz frowned. "Fitzgerald Grant, the Third…the President of United States."

"Exactly…You are the leader of the free world…You fight people trying rage wars with this great nation, you fight to pass bills that will help this country…you help the people. You also don't give up on the people that you love. You fight like hell to keep her and convince her that she's worth it. So you are not allowed to give up. Only pussies give up. You not are pussy…Sir…" Tom told him.

Fitz nodded. "You know, if you were a normal agent, I would have you fired for that remark."

Tom shrugged. "You could…but you won't. I'm not your average agent sir."

Fitz leant back into his chair. "No you're not…which is why I know that you know what I'm gonna ask next."

Tom nodded. "I do sir…what time would you like me to book my flight to Bundaberg Australia, Sir?"

"As soon as possible." Fitz said.

"It's a good thing I have few vacation days…"

**0*0*0*0*0**

**_Two Days Later_**

"It's been like two days. You know what, I don't think we're gonna get an available flight. Are you sure it's not your dad that's trying to keep you grounded?" Jenny was saying as she browsed through the internet on her laptop. It had been two days since both Jenny and Olivia made the decision to go to the US. Since then, the pair had been trying to find any available flights to Washington DC.

"I'm pretty sure. The story of me being the mistress has been buried, thanks to my team and so there shouldn't be anything that's keeping me grounded. Maybe it's busy because people want to go on a holiday to the US. What about next week?" Olivia asked. The girls were sitting on the couch, with the laptop on Jenny's laptop and Olivia was snacking on popcorn, the only food that she managed to keep down since morning sickness was making her throw up everything else she ate.

"There is a flight on the Thursday but that's like less than a week away. Are you sure you wanna wait that long?" Jenny asked, reaching over to the popcorn and putting a few in her mouth.

Olivia nodded. "It's better than nothing. Book it."

Jenny nodded and went ahead, booking the flights. She then grabbed her wallet, which was on the counter beside her and pulled out her credit card.

Olivia frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Paying for the flights."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll pay…"

Jenny shrugged as she paid for the plane tickets. "No it's okay…I'm like rich…really rich…I mean, you know my family. I mean I know it's like bad money but it's money."

Olivia smiled. "Still…Okay…hey, I'm glad you're coming with me."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't be doing anything else. And besides, I always wanted to come back. I shouldn't left in the first place." Jenny mumbled. She put her card back in her wallet and save the flight itinerary documents on her laptop.

"Why did you leave?" Olivia asked.

"To be honest I don't really know…I guess I thought I was finished in the US and so decided to go home. It didn't help that my father was practically trying to force me to come home or that my mother had her bloody bodyguards watching my every move and I didn't have you. Well I mean I did, but you were busy with the campaign and Harrison was busy trying with his parole. But that doesn't matter now. I'm coming back and I'm staying for good. And besides my future godson or goddaughter will need their favourite aunty around them twenty four seven." Jenny told her as she closed her laptop and put it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"What makes you think you're going to be the godmother?" Olivia slyly asked, who had put down the bowl of popcorn on the table and crossed her legs together on the couch and had her hands in her tummy. She had started to show, the soft swell of her belly was smooth and it made her look curvaceous.

"Well considering your choices are a psychopathic red-head who owns a gun who hates Republicans, who is also dating the man you kinda don't like and a baby-faced brunette who is currently the apprentice of a killer, I'm pretty much the safe bet. I mean, I have my own team of bodyguards and my mother just happens to run one of the world's biggest crime organisations and my father works for the prime minister. So I'm the safe one but also the deadliest one." Jenny stated.

Olivia laughed. "Oh…don't let Abby hear you call her psychopathic. She's makes me crazy enough as it is. But I love her anyway. I'm glad you're coming home."

Jenny nodded. "Coming home…I like the sound of that."

Olivia smiled then groaned as she felt a wave of nausea went through her. She quickly jumped out and ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of the popcorn and ginger ale in the toilet bowl. When she stopped, she sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. She saw Jenny walk in and she sat down next to her.

"When will this stop? I'm sick of it…I'm sick of morning sickness…it sucks…big time…" she groaned.

Jenny patted Olivia's hand. "Cheer up princess…only around five and half months to go…you'll be right…"

Olivia looked at her. "You suck at this…"

"All the more reason you should have told Fitz…" Jenny pointed out.

"You know why I didn't tell him…not yet anyway…Soon I will…when we go back…" Olivia convinced her.

"I know…" Jenny whispered. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Jenny frowned. She squeezed Olivia's hand before getting up and walking out of the bathroom. She walked towards her door and the person knocked again.

"Yes I'm coming!" she called out as she stopped at the table near the door and checked her appearance. Although she didn't know who was on the other side of the door, she still liked to look respectful. She was wearing one of her worn ACDC shirts (she owned quite a few) and a pair of jeans that made her look curvy and sexy. Her hair was hanging in loose waves on her shoulders and she was wearing her glasses. She smiled and then opened the door to see a tall blonde haired, chocolate eyed man. She stared, her hazel-green eyes boring into his chocolate brown eyes. He was handsome and he looked kind. She shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked, wondering who the gorgeous man was.

"M'am, is this residence of Dr Jennifer McLeod?" he asked in a low baritone voice.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him.

"I'm SSA Tom Johnson. I'm looking for Dr Jennifer McLeod. Are you her?" he asked. Tom stared at the beautiful woman before him. Her picture did her injustice because she really was breathtaking in real life. Her deep hazel-green eyes and her wavy brownish red hair made her breathtaking and her glasses looked wonderful on her too. Made her look even more sexy, if that was even possible. The President was right…Tom did have a crush on her.

Jenny nodded. "I am. SSA? That stands for secret service agent, doesn't agent?"

He nodded. "It does m'am…I-"

"Tom, what are you here?" A voice behind Jenny spoke. Jenny turned to see that it was Olivia, who had a look of shock on her face.

Tom sighed in relief. "You're safe…Uh, I mean, I am on here orders."

Jenny frowned. "Orders?"

"The President of the United States has ordered me to protect Olivia, Ma'am." He told them.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Olivia yelled.

Jenny sighed. "Well then…welcome to Australia, Agent Johnson."

* * *

**So…Tom arrives in the land Down Under…and he meets Jenny, his crush…so cute…I had fun writing that…but let me know…Harrison or Tom…**

**Until next chapter which will be soon. I have some serious making up to do….**

**Love bNd…**


	7. Chapter 7 - Consequences

**Hi All…**

**Oh the Love! Thanks for the love peeps! I am overwhelmed by all of you and I can't believe that this morning people would love the story this much…both this one and 'Give Me Love'…thanks guys…you are the best…Sorry for being the evil queen…**

**Anyway, a lot of you are rooting for Tom and so, after like a second of decision making time, I've decided to go with Tom, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with Harrison…I have some ideas…*giggles gleefully* Besides, has anybody actually seen a Jealous Tom? Or a jealous Harrison? I can't wait!**

**And many people are wondering when Fitz will find out about Baby Grant…soon my dears…maybe in this chapter, maybe next chapter…who knows…**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be crazy, funny, frustrating but it's a good chapter…Now that Tom is there, I wonder…**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave some love after the chapter! Also, 'Give Me Love' will be updated soon...still writing it...**

**I own nothing but my dear Jenny…I am glad that people like her…we need people like her on the show...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Consequences**

Olivia was _pissed._ She couldn't believe the nerve, the idea of the fact that Fitz would send Tom to Australia just check up on her. She was angry and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She was pacing in circles in Jenny's living room after finding out that Tom was at the door. Tom could only be here for one reason and she knew who would order him to come to Jenny's home.

"How…fucking…the fucking nerve…bloody bastard!" she sneered as she paced.

Jenny sighed. "Olivia, calm…be calm…"

Olivia stopped and stared at her. "Calm? How can I be fucking calm? He sent Tom, to what? Look after me? To bring me home? To keep an eye on me? Make sure I don't leave him again? Oh…he…he should be glad he's on the other side of the fucking world. He had the nerve to send one of his agents…why?"

"Why don't we ask Tom that question, shall we? And Olivia, calm the fuck down." Jenny stared her down before turning to Tom. "Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Tom nodded. "Miss Pope is right, but just as a precaution. He wants to know that you will be safe and will be brought home safely. I am here to make sure that happens. I am sure that you are more than capable to look after Miss Pope, but the President wanted to add more security. No offense."

Jenny scoffed, angry at the reason. "None taken...I mean understand. The President sent you to protect Olivia from my family."

"Ma'am, I –"

"No, no…it's fine. But you should know, while I may have people reporting my every move back to my mother, I don't talk to them. In fact, I haven't spoken to my mother since before I joined the army and I want nothing to do with her, but I let her follow me and send in bodyguards because it gives her peace of mind. But be assured Agent, I am more than capable of looking after both myself and Olivia, without spies, bodyguards and personal Secret Service agents that work for the President of United States. I can only assume that you've read my personal file, so you would know about my military past and my stint in the Army and my work as rifleman/sniper."

"Ma'am…"

"Don't ma'am me…I don't like be called ma'am." Jenny scolded.

Olivia smiled at Jenny's attitude and was glad she had a friend like Jenny. It was unusual friendship for sure, but Olivia was glad she decided to take the chance to be her friend. She remembered all those years ago when she first met her and how she took to Jenny and her attitude. Olivia had made the right decision to call her when she left the US. She knew that she would be safe with Jenny and not because of Jenny's mother, but because of Jenny herself. Although Jenny's actions in the Army left Jenny with a hearing disability, Olivia knew that Jenny was a risk-taker and she was brave. She was braver than Olivia herself, as Jenny made decisions that Olivia never could and Jenny was honest. In a way, Jenny reminded Olivia of a female version of Fitz, but more edgy and tougher. Not that Fitz was tough and edgy, Jenny had an attitude about her that made Olivia like her and love her. Olivia classed Jenny as a sister. Although she was a little uncomfortable about Jenny defending her, she was glad.

She hadn't been feeling well because the morning sickness and so was glad to let Jenny scold at Tom, who was just standing at her with an impressed look on his face. If Olivia didn't know any better, she would say that Tom had a crush on Jenny. She smiled to herself if that was the case, because if these two did become a couple, it would be interesting to see how these two would work. The two had similar backgrounds and were both fiercely protective to people they loved. Jenny was fiercely loyal and protective of Olivia and Tom was the same to Fitz. She knew that protecting Fitz was not a job for Tom, it was his life and she knew that Tom would do anything for him.

Olivia sighed, thinking about Fitz. Jenny was right. She had to fight for him, if not for herself but for the child growing inside her belly. Although everything was crazy at the moment, she knew that Fitz would do anything for her and for their child. She knew that Fitz would drop everything for her and be with her on this journey and while Olivia wanted that, she also wanted him to keep his position as President. She wanted so desperately to call him and tell him about the child, to call him and scold at him about sending Tom to Bundaberg to protect her. Jenny was still scolding at Tom and so Olivia spoke.

"Jenny, there's no point. Tom is here now and he's not going anywhere." Olivia told her.

Jenny crossed her arms. "I know, but that doesn't mean he gets away with it. I'm perfectly capable of looking after someone and besides, Olivia, you're a grown woman and so you should be allowed to look after yourself. While I am all for the happy ending, I think it's just pathetic that he thinks I can't do a could job of protecting you, not that you need protecting and that it's childish that he sends his puppy to look after you."

"Puppy? That's a bit harsh…I'm not a puppy…If anything, I'm a Rottweiler…a strong but dedicated dog…not puppy." Tom defended himself.

Olivia and Jenny looked at him. Jenny laughed. "You're calling yourself a dog? And seriously, a Rottweiler? More like Labrador…if we're talking dogs…"

"So basically you're calling me soft? I am here on-"

"On orders…but the story is that you're here on a holiday or whatever but we all know that the president sent you here to protect Olivia from me. You basically said so the minute you walked into my house. Goddam that man is infuriating…" Jenny started to ramble in Italian and Tom stood there, confused.

"Uh…I know I'm an agent, but even understanding Italian is beyond my abilities…" he muttered to Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry, she does that when she's angry…just be thankful she's speaking in Italian not her father's language."

Tom frowned. "Her father's language?"

"Her indigenous language. She comes from an indigenous community and so they have their own language. Once she's starts speaking that language, you know that she's more than angry, she's in death mode..." Olivia told him.

Tom nodded. "Good to know…"

Jenny continued to ramble in Italian and Olivia giggled quietly to herself as she stared at Tom, who seemed be to transfigured by her. He definitely had a crush on Jenny. Olivia then felt a wave of nausea come over her and she swayed a little, feeling faint.

"Jenny…" she whispered before suddenly, everything black.

**0*0*0*0*0**

When Olivia came too, she noticed that she was not in the living room of Jenny's house, but in a bed in a room that looked a lot like a hospital. She frowned, looking down at her body, which was covered in a hospital robe and a blanket was covering her and she kept wondering why she was in such place when she remembered and groaned.

"Liv?" a woman's voice that sounded so much like Jenny's asked.

Olivia groaned. "Why am I in a hospital? I just passed out…that's it…"

Jenny sighed. "Thank fuck you're alright…You just passed out? You did more than that...you blacked out and we couldn't wake you up. Like at all…you were dead to the world, well not dead but unconscious and so Tom and I called truce and brought you here."

Olivia nodded. "I see...and the-"

"Baby is fine…well, I don't know…they asked me to let them know when you're conscious and they'll do an ultrasound but I think that baby will be okay. I mean you weren't bleeding or anything…you just passed out and then didn't wake up. Talk about some scary shit." Jenny told her.

Olivia sighed. "Does Tom know?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah… He kinda heard me telling the doctors and now he's out there trying very hard not to call the President, though he can't because I have his phone but I suppose there are other ways to call the President of the United States."

Olivia frowned. "How…"

"I can be very persuasive…when I want to be…I told him that it wasn't his news to tell and that you will tell him when you were ready and that if Fitz was to find out, he would not hesitate to jump on Air Force Once right now and fly to Australia, which would make shit hit the fan…so I told him to shut and then I did some ninja trick that I didn't know I could do and took his phone from him, which I'm starting to think is a bad idea…not the ninja trick thing but not telling the President that you're in hospital because you could be hurt or god knows what else…Oh god, I just went all ninja crazy on a Secret Service Agent. Don't ask me why I did that, I mean I know that there are other ways that Tom could contact the President but I figured it would harder to do so with his phone so I took it…I know it's stupid…" Jenny said with a serious look on her face.

Olivia looked at her and then giggled, before breaking out into laughter. Jenny frowned at her.

"Oh god…everything is just so fucked up…I'm sorry…First, my name is leaked to the press; then my father, the most fucked up, powerful bastard of his time, puts me on a plane and sends me here and now I'm pregnant, while the love of my life is miles away and he sends an agent to protect you from me and to keep an eye on me. Life is so fucked…I'm supposed to be a fixer…so tell me, and I know you've told me before, but how do I fix this?" she ranted.

Jenny sighed. "Well firstly, we get Tom in here…the poor bloke is standing outside wondering god knows what and then you're gonna call him. Because it is his baby and he needs to know…who gives a flying fuck that he's on the other side of the planet and he's the President. He is also a father, the father of that little foetus growing inside you. He needs to know, especially since you passed out and didn't wake up. So, we're calling him. I will retract the previous statement that I made to Tom because honestly right, all I care about is you."

Olivia nodded and Jenny stood up, opening the door and motioned for Tom to come into the room. Jenny sighed and reluctantly gave his phone back to him before mumbling an apology. He nodded and shrugged it off before turning to Olivia and he started to look anxious and Olivia tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Ma'am, I…uh…" He tried to speak.

"It's okay Tom. I need you to call him." Olivia told him.

Tom frowned. "Ma'am, why I am all for that, allowing the President to know about this but I have to agree to what Jenny said earlier. If he knew about this, he would not hesitate to come straight away."

"We know that…which is why we are going to convince him like hell that is a bad idea." Jenny suggested.

Tom shook his head. "I know the President. He will not hesitate to drop everything and fly here. Weren't you just saying the very same thing not just moments ago when you ninja tricked me and stole me phone of me?"

"I am sorry about the ninja trick! I apologized!" Jenny groaned.

"Call him…" she whispered.

Tom and Jenny stopped their conversation and turned to Olivia.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Call him…Call him now…" Olivia asked.

Tom nodded, looking at Jenny and pulled out his iPhone. He punched in a few numbers and pressed the phone to his ear. After a few seconds, he nodded and handed the phone to Olivia.

"Fitz?"

_"Olivia? What are you doing with Tom's phone?"_

"Well, I should be asking you why I am on Tom's phone when he should be a the White House protecting you."

_"Olivia, I…"_

"Look, I want you to know that while I am pissed, like majorly angry that you sent Tom here, I understand but I don't appreciate it. I am safe with Jenny and not because of her family, but of Jenny herself. I'm sure that you read her file and read all about her time in the Army, so you would know what she is capable of. I am fine…we're safe."

_"I'm sure that you are but I would relax more if I knew that Tom was there. And besides, the story is that's he is supposed to be on holidays, so he is holidaying down in Australia."_

"Fitz…"

_"Livvie…it will be fine…and tell Jenny I'm sorry…I will not underestimate her again. But I would be more relaxed knowing that you are safe with not only Jenny but Tom as well."_

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath, before sighing.

_"I know that sigh…it's your 'I hate this' sigh. I know…but I need you to be safe. I know I'm an obsessive, crazy man but I am a man in love, with an incredible woman and I would breathe easier if I knew that she was safe."_

"I know…and you are right…because it's not just me that needs protecting."

_"What? What do you mean?"_

"Fitz…"

_"Olivia, what do you mean?"_

"I'm in hospital…"

_"What? What the hell happened? How…what the…Are you okay? You…Tom is supposed to protect you and ugh…What. Happen?!"_

"It's fine…nothing bad happened. I just fainted, well more like passed out and didn't wake up but it happens in situations like these…I think…and I was also sick. Throwing up in the mornings and all that jazz."

_"It just happens? You just fainted? And you've been throwing up? Why? What's wrong? Olivia, so help me god, just tell me what is going on or I will hop on Air Force One and be there by tomorrow."_

"You will do no such thing. I am fine…women sometimes faint when they're like this. You know, faint, and throw up in the mornings, don't eat as much because every time they look at food they feel sick and they can barely keep it down." Olivia hesitated, knowing that if she told him, he would not hesitate to jump on a plane and be in Australia by tomorrow.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just tell him already…" Jenny groaned.

"You know Fitz, for someone who's had three kids already, you sure don't catch on quick."

_"Kids…wait what? Kids…Olivia are you…"_

"Yeah…I'm almost four months pregnant. Looks like our little dirty encounter in the closet at Ella's christening gave us more than we bargained for. I'm pregnant Fitz…we're pregnant…"

**0*0*0*0*0**

_"I'm pregnant Fitz…We're pregnant"_

Fitz's mind was going into overdrive, the news that the love of his life was pregnant with his child. Immediately, thoughts of a chocolate eyed little boy or girl with her smile and his charm filled his head and he smiled, happy and joyful at the news. They were having a baby. Their baby, that they made in the moments of passion and regretfully anger, but none of that mattered now. He could feel his eyes tear up as he thought about their child. His Livvie, his lover, his best friend, was pregnant with his child. He then frowned as he realized that Olivia was in hospital after fainting.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked, eager for some news. His heart had dropped when he found out that Olivia was in the hospital, again and he wanted to rush to her side.

_"I'm fine…and we'll know soon. The doctor is coming and I'll be having an ultrasound soon. I don't know why I didn't about this sooner. I mean, I was in hospital not that long ago and I wonder why I didn't find out then. Maybe it was too early but Fitz, I'm almost four months. I'm showing…"_

He smiled, imagining her and her belly, swollen with his child. "Maybe they couldn't…maybe they were too busy noticing that the President was in the room and didn't care much. If that's the case then I need to evaluate the health care system. They should be more focus on their patients and not famous people….Livvie, I want to be there…I need to be there."

_"I know…but you can't…at least not now and besides, I'm coming home soon. Jenny and I have booked flights, leaving a week from today. So you didn't need to send Tom. Did you know that Jenny went ballistic and started speaking in Italian about you? I don't speak Italian but I can imagine that what she was saying about you wasn't pretty…You know, she did one of her ninja tricks on Tom and took his phone from him…she is not a woman to be messed with and even now she's nodding her head off. She's not happy with you but she's rooting for us…she's a romantic, like you…"_

Fitz smiled even harder when he heard that she was coming home and laughed at the thought of Jenny attacking Tom. "Thank god and don't think I know what you are doing. Now that you're pregnant, I am even happier about the decision of sending Tom to Australia. He can make sure that both you and Jenny are safe and you both come home. Besides, I want to meet Jenny and apologize to Jenny face to face. I underestimated her and her abilities…she really attacked Tom? He's an agent…a very protective agent…"

_"Jenny is special…she has many talents…Fitz, I have to go…the doctor is here. Now, please, don't go and do anything stupid. Stay put and I will keep you updated, I promise. Either Tom, or Jenny or myself will ring and we'll keep you updated. Just stay and keep being the leader of the free world and I will be home soon. We'll, that is myself, Jenny, Tom and baby will be home soon."_

"I can't make any promises but I'll stay…just keep ring me and don't shut me out…please Livvie, stay with me and don't shut me out."

_"I won't…I love you…"_

Fitz looked up in surprise. Not that he could ever doubt Olivia's love for him but she rarely said it and to hear it was a gift.

"I love you too. Now go and look after our baby. And forget to call."

_"I won't…"_

He hanged up the phone and smiled, looking around his office. When Tom had called, he was sleeping on his lounge in the Oval Office. He had worked late and couldn't be bothered to walk to the residence and sleep in his bed. Besides, Mellie slept there and he wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't like Mellie, but he didn't hate her, despite all the things she had done. She was after all the mother of his children but she was a bitch. A power-hungry, back-stabbing bitch and while he didn't like her, he couldn't hate her. He once did love her but that love was long gone and was never coming back. It was time to make her realize that as he wanted nothing more to do with her. He wanted to; no he _needed_ to divorce her.

He picked up the phone again and punched in some numbers. He prayed that they would still be that office and his heart leapt with joy when a tired but alert voice answered the phone.

_"Olivia Pope and Associates, this is Harrison Wright speaking."_

"Harrison, it's Fitz."

_"Mr President! What are you doing calling at this time of the night?"_

"Harrison, I need you to find me a divorce lawyer, preferably one that doesn't work around here and one that you trust. And I need this to be kept quiet."

_"Divorce sir? Are you sure? It's a big risk but if it's what you want…"_

"I've never been so sure in my life. Did you think you can do it?"

_"Sir, consider it handled."_

* * *

**So…Olivia told Fitz…after avoiding it for a while then Jenny comes in and just tells her to get on with it…I love writing the Jenny and Tom conversations…so cute…**

**Oh and I also had this crazy dream the other night, well two crazy dreams…I was watching Sherlock season three (the one with my baby Benedict Cumberbatch) and I had this crazy dream where Sherlock hires Olivia to fix the problem of him being a murderer. Apparently London and the UK, well basically the whole world found out he killed Magnusson and he hires Olivia to fix the problem…should I write it? I could turn it into like a short story or something…when I've finished the two I've got now…but would you condone a Sherlock/Olivia pairing? We all know Fitz and Livvie belong together but that doesn't mean she can't have fun before then…or maybe just a Sherlock and Olivia story...imagine what these two could get up too...have you guys seen the episode where Mary and John get married and Sherlock is like talking with one of Mary's exes and he says 'High-Functioning Sociopath...with your number...' and that he gives that smile...cracks me every time...and the other dream was Olivia and the team in the Avengers universe...can imagine Liv and the gang with the likes of Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk and Loki? Oh so many ideas...so little time...**

**Until next time peeps,**

**Love bNd…**


End file.
